What we were who we will become
by mmckinney
Summary: Emma and Regina have a time traveling daughter, determined to save them from a future of death and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Belladonna's POV

Before the pyre I stood, straight backed with a face composed like stone and eyes of steel.

"Will you still not yield?" The voice whispered. Silence was my answer, "Light the pyre!" The rasp came forth, one of the decaying shadow minions slunk forward with torch in hand.

"Wait!" I gasped, "Allow me, I beg you!"

"Beg?" The dark figure that haunted my mind like a waking nightmare laughed at my weakness.

"She is my sister, my twin. We shared a womb, she followed me into this world; and every day since. Allow me this last act as her nearest blood. Please Dark One, let me give her soul rest." A moment of hesitation before the figure nodded.

With bound hands I took the torch and stepped forward. Her figure was lean but small, laid out in all the glory deserving of the princess she was. Her face now serene, it was not always so, looked so youthful and fair. Her long blond tresses braided down her shoulder and across her breast, gleamed in my torch light. The once gaping wound at her shoulder and neck was neatly stitched with care, as if the hand that did it was one of tenderness. Tears filled my eyes as I looked upon her face one last time. Not one for crying I held the sobs within my breast but allowed my tears to drip down to her pale cheeks. For one moment I could pretend, I could imagine she was but asleep just awaiting for one who truly loved her to wake her from her slumber. In a trance like state I leaned down and kissed her forehead, for a moment holding my breath, as if she would awaken and smile at me. Yet it was not to be, her eyes remained closed, her form lifeless. "I will find you, even death cannot stop me. Until we meet again dearest." I whispered in her ear before I stepped back and lit the pyre. Quickly the flames engulfed her body and I felt a piece of myself go with it. Tears poured down my face, overwhelmed with my grief and misery I hung my head.

A hand as cold as a snake caressed my face, removing the tears that fell. A claw curled my fallen hair around my ear as a voice whispered into my mind, sending shivers down my spine, "Well done my brave little Nightshade."

I lurched forward in my bed, covered in sweat and tears. The memory was but a dream, yet no less potent in its effect. Quickly I took inventory of my surroundings, I was in my bed, in my apartment, in Storybrook. I sighed wiping my face with my hands trying to calm the shocks of magic and adrenaline in my blood stream. A deep breath, I set both feet on the floor as I walked over to my vanity mirror and took in my reflection. My long brown tresses tousled a top my head, my heart shaped face belied my age by nearly half a decade. Dark chocolate eyes stared out over dark circles, showing the lack of restful sleep. I took a deep breath and began my morning routine of putting myself together before I went into work.

I worked at Granny's Diner part-time and also at the stables, occasionally filling in for the Sheriff if Charming or Ruby were unable to hold the post. I was well liked by everyone, most believing my story that I was just another peasant from the enchanted forest. My name is Belladonna Kiara Swan-Mills, The Black Princess of the Winterlands, yet here they know me as Belladonna Black.

Today is my day at the stables, I look forward to days like today as I will get a glimpse of Madame Mayor Regina Mills. Although I knew her as mother. We would never say more than a few words to each other, mostly about her or Henry's horse. A good morning here and there, a polite nod, nothing more. It hurt sometimes, the pain in my chest of seeing her so close, and her having no clue as to who I am. I stand from afar watching her and the inhabitance of the town live out the stories I had only heard as a child. Occasionally smiling at the slight over exaggeration of a few of them.

However my relationship with my older brother Henry was one of a more intimate nature. Henry's friendly nature made building a friendship with him a much easier task. We would often talk for long hours about the enchanted forest and his love of comic books and Fairy Tales. I even offered to teach him some swordsmanship along with archery and other forms of combat. Within these moments I have the overwhelming sense of nostalgia as Henry had been the one to help me hone my skills during countless hours of sparing sessions. My heart warmed at Henry's infections smile and undeniable charm, he along with my Uncle Neal made the time here a little more bearable. Being able to relax and laugh or smile freely lightened the weight of my soul just a little.

Then there is of course Snow, Charming and Neal. My grandparents are of course the generous and kind souls they have always been. Always inquiring after me personally, being the leaders that they are, wanting to ensure that everyone one of the citizens of Storybrook have all that they need. Occasionally I would even babysit Neal, enjoying the giggles and baby gibberish from my favorite Uncle. As we would sit together I would tell him stories of my youth. He being the only one in this town who could keep my secrets. On more than one occasion Snow would remark on how well Neal would take to me. I smile recalling all the times Snow would tell me all of Neal's preferences and favorites. So I would suppress the giggle bubbling up and come up with a generic response of how I just have a knack with children or that Neal and I have an understanding of how to best get along.

Then there is Emma, the Savior, the towns Knight in shining armor. She like Regina, have no need in her mind to be more than courteous with me. Outside of the few lessons I give Henry, or the occasional shift I pick up at the station I am nothing more than one more townsfolk under her protection. Once or twice however she would linger at the bar in Granny's with her bear claw and coffee, discussing the comings and goings of our little village. And sometime when she stops in with Henry or her parents I have talked her into eating some eggs and whole wheat toast with her bear claw. On a hot day once I was able to get her to eat a fruit smoothie rather than ice cream. How mother would smirk at my cleverness. Yet like Regina, Ma looks at me as only a friendly acquaintance, just another face in the crowd.

But they cannot know who I am, not yet. I have to wait, wait for that which is truly evil to raise its head. It is coming, sooner than they think. Until then I wait, until then I move about my day, just out of reach of my family.

On this morning I set about mending one of the saddles as the buckle on one of the stirrup strips is a little worn, and I would rather not run the risk of it breaking, so I mend it before anyone gets hurt. As I wield the needle and waxen string I hum a tune t myself and the horses. I find the act sooths both myself and them. So lost in my moment that I didn't hear someone approach, "Good morning Miss Black."

My head shoots up, "Good morning to you Madame Mayor. How are you this morning?"

She nods in my direction as she walks over to the stall just across from where I am setting, greeting her horse Asa; a big bay. Impeccably dressed from head to toe Regina wore a gray blouse with cream britches and shiny black leather boots. As always she looks the part of a queen, royalty every inch. After a moment she takes notice of the saddle in my hands, "Is that Henry's saddle?"

"Almost finished with it. The stirrup strap looked a bit iffy, I would rather be safe than sorry."

"How kind of you, and observant." She seemed to be astounded at my attention to detail.

"Not at all, the horses and their riders are my priority, so I generally like to ensure that any of the tack being used for the day are cleaned and ready for use."

"That's right, Henry's riding lesson is today. How is he doing?"

"Henry is a natural." She smiles at this. I watch her out of the corner of my eye, there is a softness in her eyes that I was often on the receiving end as a child. Yet now it is only for Henry, a twinge of sorrow pulls at my heartstrings wondering if she would ever look at me that way again. Shaking myself from my self-pity I finish my work and move to retrieve my mother's tack.

"Thank you Miss Black." She says without even looking in my direction.

"Madame Mayor, if you require anything else I will be just down there with Ares." Ares was a large black gelding, much like Stardust my mount from the enchanted forest. I move down the walkway between the stalls to Ares, picking up a brush from the bucket outside his stall. "Hello boy, you want to go for a ride?" He snorts as he munches on his hay. I continue to sing as I brush along the shiny onyx coat.

I hear my mother moving pas Ares' stall door, "You have a wonderful voice Miss Black."

"Thank you Madame. But I pale in comparison to my mother. She had the voice of an angel."

"She sounds like a remarkably accomplished woman, from what I have heard you speak about her."

"I think so. But I can be a little bias."

"Have a good day Miss Black." She says as she walks away leading her mount out of the stables.

"You too!" I call after her, and then quitter to myself, "mom."


	2. An unexpected invitation

Chapter 2

Henry's POV

I'm excited, I have my morning riding lesson today with Bella and I just can't stop fidgeting. Ma always seems to move slower on this morning, of all mornings! I sit in the car staring out the window anxiously hoping that the yellow bug will move faster! During the week, due to school and my mom's works schedules, I stay with mom and on the weekends I stay with ma. It's great we have Dinner Friday night at Granny's after school and dinner at Mom's Sunday evening, together, just the three of us. It is nice that my moms are getting along finally. Somehow they have found a way to be friends working together from town issues to me. They make a great team, the mom team, unbreakable, and unstoppable!

And then there is Saturday mornings, when I have my riding lesson that doubles as a lesson with archery and swords. Bella is a great teacher and always seems to know just what to say to help improve my aim and technique. I am still not sure who she was in the Enchanted forest as I can't find her in the book. She told me that she was just a peasant and a lowly solider but she know so much about people, magic, history and combat to be a no body.

"There are people who live the stories, people who write the stories and those that read them." She once told me with a smile when I tried questioning her.

"Which are you?" I asked.

"I would like to think I am a little of each."

I have made it my newest mission to find out more about Bella. She dresses as if she still lives in the enchanted forest. Fitted pants with boots a collared shirt and a vest. She often reminds me of Jefferson in her unique form and dress yet not as psycho.

"Hey kid whatcha thinking about?" Ma says groggily over a cup of coffee.

"I'm just excited, it's Saturday morning."

"It is far too early in the morning to be this excited over anything."

"What if it was a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee is the exception to the rule, learn my young Padawan and you will know the ways of the force. The force is moved by coffee!"

"You're a strange person Ma."

"And what does that say about you?"

"That Mom has done a terrific job in overcoming my natural tendencies."

"Touché kid!" She smiles at me.

We pull up to the stable and my mom's Mercedes is already there. "Your mom is here." Ma says as she parks the car. I am jumping out the moment she turns off the engine. I run into the stable with a huge smile plastered to my face. Bella is adjusting the girth on her horse as I slow to a walk.

"Morning Bella!"

She smiles, "Good morning Henry! Saddle up!"

"Okay!" I just love Saturday mornings!

Emma's POV

I hate Saturday mornings. I mean really, truly dislike with a passion. I don't have to go into work, and yet I am still up at the ass crack of dawn to take the kid to his equestrian lessons. Regina and my parents insist he learn, as a prince and one day leader of his people, he might use those skills. Outnumbered, besides the kid really wants to, I agree to show my support and drive the kid to his lessons. I take him, I don't have to be enthused about the hour. I smile at Henry's energy, just wishing I had a little of it.

As I walk into the stable I take a deep breath, secretly I enjoy the smell of hay and horses, if heaven exists it would smell like this. And if ever I saw heaven it would look like a sexy momma dressed in tall riding boots and cream pants that hug every curve just below a grey blouse with enough buttons undone to show the sheen of sweat kissing her cleavage. In this morning glow, heaven looks like Regina Mills. She looks in my direction, our eyes lock and I swear I just came a little.

"Miss Swan." How the hell does she do that? She speaks and I feel like I should thank her for sex!

"Regina." I stutter, smooth Emma!

We have reached this place with each other that is unsure and tense; but not with hatred, with something far better. It was like eating chocolate for the first time, as it coats the inside of your mouth, you begin to crave more with each passing second.

Regina brushes down her horse as I walk over to her, nervous as if I were asking her out to the junior prom. I clear my throat, "So are you working this morning from home or the office?"

She smiles again, "I will be working from my office at home. I have at least a few hours' worth of paper work to get through before Monday."

"Well would you like to put it off for a couple of hours and have breakfast with Henry and I at Grannies. Henry would like love it if you were there, and I would be really happy if you would come." I blush, damn word choice!

"I would love to." I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, "on one condition," I stop breathing again, "You and Henry have to eat something not baked, fried or boiled in sugar."

I give her one of my megawatt smiles, "Deal!"

Belladonna POV

I swear those two can't see past the presence of the other. I watched ma practically drool over mom after her morning ride. I wanted to shout, "Just kiss her already!" but instead I went to get them both a cup of coffee while I waited on Henry.

I hear them laugh as they walk this way and I smile as I make their coffee, Mom black and Ma with cream and sugar.

They step in and I invite them to sit down, "If you ladies would like to wait here, Henry and I will start our lesson. We should be but an hour and you will be able to see us coming back from that window."

"Thank you Miss Black."

"Thanks Bella."

I walk out grinning as I know how thin their self-control is. Grams once told me it was nauseating at how physically affectionate they were in public at the beginning of their relationship. Though I think Mom took pleasure in the sweet revenge of seducing her once nemesis' only daughter.

Henry is awaiting his lesson with great anticipation, "What are we working on today?"

"Your control and aim."

"Bow?"

"Sword." I pull two practice swords from a chest and begin to strap them to the saddles.

"When are we going to work with real swords?"

"The only difference is that the blade is edged. Trust me, these swords can be just as dangerous in the right hands. At least this way you don't cut yourself."

"Are real swords as heavy?"

"Not quite, but this way you grow the muscles where you need them."

"Learning control!"

"Exactly, if you can control the heaver object with precision then the lighter one will not be as difficult to wield."

"See when you say things like that, I am just not convinced that you're not a somebody."

"Oh I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too? Don't tell they'll banish us you know."

"You and Dickenson are always speaking in riddles."

"But it would not be as fun if I didn't."

"I'm going to figure you out!"

"You do that!" I laughed.

Regina POV

My composure, a thing I am steadily losing around Miss Swan, strove to remain in place as Emma leaned against a bookshelf in the stable office. Adorable, in a word, Emma Swan was adorable. Her blond curls pulled back in a messy pony tail shined, and her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. Dressed in a black tank top and skinny jeans with her customary boots, have become a look that I have grown accustomed to. She just exudes warmth and kindness like a freshly baked sugar cookie. She has such a calm cool demeanor, as if my presence doesn't set her on edge. Not like she does to me.

I feel a little self-conscious and worried that I look a mess, covered in dust, sweat and horse hair. But the look she is giving me is unreadable, and it is not helping my nerves.

She bites her bottom lip and scrunches up her brow, as she does when she is thinking, she looks so delectable. A warmth pools within my chest, it hurts, but I want more. I take a deep breath and lean against the desk in the office, just opposite of Emma's bookshelf. This silence is deafening, and with each passing moment I become more and more acutely aware of how far apart we are standing.

I have to break this silence, "Henry has a history project due on Monday."

"Oh? Does he need to come back to your house earlier on Sunday to work on it?"

"If that isn't inconvenient you."

"Well I was looking forward to your dinner."

I smile at this, "Always thinking of your stomach Miss Swain?"

"Emma. And no, I was trying to give you a complement. I will miss your cooking this Sunday. It is a high point in my week."

"Well then perhaps you could come by and help Henry with the project while I make dinner."

"Or perhaps I could make you dinner."

"I don't want to have my kitchen go up in flames Miss Swan."

"Emma. And I promise to handle your kitchen with the utmost care. Besides Henry talked about how much fun he had when you would help him with his homework and projects."

"Really?" I smile, recalling the many times Henry and I would work on the various assignments over the years, and how proud I was of him. "He is a really bright boy."

"Oh yeah, must get that from his mother." She grins and saunters over to me, leaning next to me on the desk, but still not touching.

"Oh really? And what am I?" I mock glare.

"His mother." Her voice and smile soften.

"Oh." The statement dawning on me. "Thank you Miss Swan."

"Emma. Besides it would be kind of fun to cook for you."

"And what pray tell is your specialty?"

"Pasta!"

"Not surprised."

"Well if you like it I could cook for us sometimes. It would be kind of fun. I mean, Mary Margret is always wanting to cook, so it would be nice to stretch my culinary skills for you and Henry."

"As long as I am not paying for it afterwards."

"Scouts honor!" We both laugh at her salute, and then fall into a calming silence for a little while, each of us lost in thought.

It had been so long since I have ever been so comfortable with another, to just be with them. To simply be near Emma was just an unadulterated happy moment. I looked over at her my heart full of so many things I didn't quite know how to say.

I had begun to look forward to the moments when I saw her. Even if it was just a glimpse, I would have that warm flutter in my chest, and the smile was unstoppable. Mother always called love weakness, but when she couldn't pull Emma's heart from her chest, I begin to hope. Hope that love and true happiness could be found to last. Never, even then, had I ever imagined that I would crave to find it here, in Emma. But the prophesy foretold that she would break my curse. Maybe my curse was more than the Dark One's curse that I cast those many years ago.

Emma looked up and smiled, and I returned it happily.

"Well I'm still looking for a place."

"Oh? Tired of your parents already?"

"Not tired per say, just wanting my own space."

"Snow can be a bit smothering."

"I have a feeling that we would have had some pretty fierce fights over dresses and unladylike behavior if I had been there for my teen years."

"Oh, that would have been fun to see!" I laughed imagining Snow ready to pull her hair out over a stubborn Emma, unwilling to relent to wearing the frilly ball gowns she so loved.

"I might have even attempted to run away a time or two."

"I don't think anyone would blame you dear."

"I probably wouldn't have gotten far with Ruby on their side."

"Well you could have come to my castle, the wolf knows better than to follow you there."

"That wouldn't have started a war!"

"They could hardly blame me for kidnapping you if you had run away. You just happened to land upon my doorstep."

"I doubt Snow White would be willing to see it like that."

"Well she would have to convene a war counsel and sweat a few nights over your safety before she could actually make a move. That would have given you a few nights of a respite from her over protective mothering and then you could have returned home before their army reached my borders."

"However I will give it to communal living in those castles, big enough to be alone yet close enough to be there if you're needed." Then after a moment of silence she added quietly, "Do you regret it?"

"What?" I knew what she was asking. We had danced around this subject for months, and she finally said it.

"Everything that happened?"

"I cannot imagine the amount of pain I caused. I was so wrapped up in my own pain that I couldn't see past my rage. I was so determined for revenge that I destroyed what I loved, even the person I was, the girl Daniel fell in love with. I can only say, I am not that same person on occasion I feel those urges but I fight them so hard. I want to be a better person, a better mother, for Henry."

"For Henry." She smiled like she understood what I was trying to say. "Speaking of which, there they go. He looks great."

I looked out the window of the office and my heart warmed. Henry and Miss Black were riding out onto one of the trails. She had sort of jousting training setup in a field about a half a mile back. He had a huge grin on his face, then Miss Black through her head back and laughed at a joke he told her. Henry spread sunshine and happiness wherever he would go. I was so proud of him.

"You really did a great job with him Regina. I recall what I was like as a kid, and I am pretty sure he was a handful!"

"You would be correct, but he has such a sweet nature that whenever he would do something that would have angered me I would immediately forgive him, not always to his knowledge, I didn't want him to think he could get away with murder."

"I get what you mean. Everything he does comes from this good place within, even though he only has the judgment of a kid. However that has turned out to be a blessing in and of itself. He isn't too harsh on either of us when we mess up. He still try's to show us that he loves us."

"Well I can't take credit for everything. Snow was like that as a child. Misguided though she was, she always thought she was helping."

"I bet David was a charming little boy too. From what Gold has said of Neal, Henry's father was a loving little boy. So perhaps he just hit the jackpot on the 'good' genes."

"Ironic, that Snow was the cause of my salvation. Thank you. I never said it out loud, but thank you for Henry. Your choices gave me the means to find reason to become more than the Evil Queen."

"And thank you again for raising our son to becoming the great young man he is today."

The moment was becoming thick and my heart started pounding harder in my chest, "So your still looking for a place to live."

"Yes. The sooner the better."

I am not sure what possessed me to open my mouth next, but I couldn't stop it. "Well you could consider living with Henry and I until you can get on your feet."

"What?"

Oh dear, I need to save myself from this awkward situation, "It is just that I have so many extra rooms in my house, and this way Henry won't have to keep moving from place to place, at least for now. Beside it was your idea for communal living!"

She had this smirk spreading across her face, "Regina are you asking me to move in with you?"

I started backing up around the desk, hoping that a physical distance would give us me some mental clarity, "Well only if you would like."

She slowly followed me until we stood toe to toe, "Only if you ask me properly."

"Miss Swan…."

"Emma." She grinned wider.

I looked up into her eyes, "Emma…." Then all thought fled my mind, the warmth of being near her melted the walls I set up around me. She leaned in towards me slowly, I knew what was happening, and I wanted it. I was afraid, but the thrill that she was the one making the first move kept me rooted in place. For a moment I wondered if I was dreaming, but I always was the one who kissed her, not the other way around. I was thrilled and tilted my head slightly glancing at her lips, her eyes and then back at her lips, begging for her to kiss me.

"Bella? HELLO?" A voice called out from the stable. We jumped apart, and ashamed I covered my face and turned away.

"Damn!" I quite agreed with Emma, "It is Mulan. We better go." She turned at the door and looked at me with a softness that I haven't seen directed toward me for so very long, "I want to finish this conversation later.

All I could do was nod. Not trusting my voice to utter on clear syllable, I gathered myself, smoothed my skirt and checked my hair. Then after a deep breath I walked out of the office to stand next to Emma, "Good morning Mulan."

"Madame Mayor." Mulan gives me a half bow and I nod in response.

"How are you enjoying Storybrook?"

"Well enough, the clothing is taking some getting use too. Though I do enjoy the advanced technology especially the hot shower."

"Oh yeah," Emma grinned, "I really missed that while I was in the Enchanted Forest."

"That and a hamburger." I smirked.

"Surpassed only by pizza." She grinned back.

"So Mulan, what brings you here?" I focused back on Mulan.

"I was going to speak to Belladonna about moving into her extra room today, it feels a little crowded with Phillip and Aurora with the baby."

Emma nodded, "I can understand. So you will both be living above the stable here?"

"I should think." Mulan nodded.

Suddenly I hear horse hoofs pounding the ground and I turned to look and see both Henry's piebald and Miss Black's dark mount thundering back to the stable, without their riders.

"Something's wrong." Emma started.

"Henry." I surged forward for the black's reigns and launched myself on his back heading for the woods, that my son had entered only 15 mins before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Belladonna POV

As we rode away from the stable I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I was unsure as to why, but years as a trained warrior compelled e to become a little more aware of our surroundings. I half listened to Henry's chattering about the newest comic book he had just read about, X men I think. There was a stillness within the wood, the further we rode. My stomach clinched and I slowed Ares and began to turn him around, "Henry, we need to head back to the stable."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just go!"

But I was to late as two men jumped out from behind a tree on both sides of the path waving a blanket before the horses causing them to rear up. Already with a tight grip on my mount I was able to bring Ares back under my control. However Henry was dislodged from his saddle and his horse trotted off back towards the stable. Henry groaned holding his left arm as he lay on the ground.

I drew my practice sword and dismounted moving to stand between Henry and the two men. I smacked Ares' rear and he thundered away. I hoped if mom and ma saw the two horses without us that they would call for backup. One man was tall and thin while the other was short and fat; yet both grinning at us like Cheshire cats. Slowly with disquieting laughter and whistles they approached us.

"Henry are you okay?"

"I think I broke my arm." He moaned.

"Can you stand?" He nodded and struggled to his feet, "Okay, improved lesson for you, I know your in pain but focus your mind. How many men?"

He was quite for a moment as we stood back to back, "Twelve men all together. We are outnumbered and out armed."

"Not quite brother dear." We moved clock wise, "at the first chance you get, run back to mom. Don't wait for me, just run."

"Who might you be little girl?" The skinny one sneered.

"I'm nobody who are you?" I looked affronted.

"I'm Horace." The fat one replied.

"Shut up you idiot!" The skinny one barked.

"Horace? Then you must be Jasper." I snarled.

"How did you know his name?" Horace asked.

"Oh I read, it is amazing what you can learn from a book." I slowly turned my blade in my hand.

"Look here little lady, just hand over the lad. No one's petticoats need to be ruffled, give us the boy, no one gets hurt." Jasper gave me a greasy smile.

"What do you want with him?" I stood my ground.

"Just to teach his mother a little lesson. I swear on the soul of my mother, I won't hurt a hair on his angelic head."

I cocked my head and bared my teeth my eyes filled with hatred, "Yet you can't answer for the rest of your men can you?"

"Smart girl you are." He laughed out loud.

I relaxed my stance, "I tell you what, I fight your best for the boy. This way I can tell the Savior that I honestly tried to protect Henry. And your men get some sport."

"Fighting a lady isn't very sportsman like." Jasper rubbed his jaw.

"Though I be little, I be fierce." I gin.

"And if you win?"

I shrug with extended arms, "5 minute head start?"

The smile given to me turned my gut, "Not bloody likely. Now step aside or I will remove you myself."

"You're not man enough to do that." I took a deep breath and smiled, "Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Horace asked dumbly.

"Shhhh." I held up one finger, and all quieted around us. I could hear it, hoof beats, "Calvary is coming." I looked up to watch my mother a top Ares coming over the hill with Mulan and Ma on Henry's piebald.

"Grab the boy!" Jasper yelled moving toward Henry and I swung my sword with force toward his knee. A satisfying crack and howl in pain rang out as he fell to the ground. The chaos broke out. Three men approached me, a huge grin broke across my face, "Let's dance!"

Henry POV

The pain was intense down my arm and across my shoulder and chest. Yet a sense of relief flooded me as I saw mom, ma and Mulan riding in to the rescue. Mom looked so badass on Ares charging in with a fire ball blazing in her hand. She hurled it at three guys on my left. Mom created a sword with her magic and tossed it to Ma before moving to help me. "Henry, are you hurt?" Her face was creased with worry.

"My arm, I think I broke it." But as she reached out for me, then one of the thugs had crept up behind her and wrapped a rope around her neck and began to choke her, I screamed, "MOM!" I felt helpless.

"NO!" I heard another scream then there was a wave of magic that knocked us all to the ground. All except Bella, "Enough of this!" She growled. What happened next will forever be burned into my mind, it borderline epic and frightening.

Bella clinched her fists as vines came from the ground choking 10 of the thugs. Then with purpose she strode to the man who had been choking mom and ripped out his heart, holding it before his eyes she crushed it without hesitation. She dropped the other men and a black sword appeared in her hand. One man closest to her struggled to rise up and she kicked him hard in the chest. He landed a top his buddy and she drove, smoothly, the sword through both of their chests.

At this, most of the men left alive ran off into the woods. But the rage remained unquailed within Bella's eyes, she next strode over to Jasper on the ground who was being dragged by a terrified Horace, screaming, "Where is your Mistress?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about bitch!" Jasper spat at her. Bella reached him and effortlessly broke his neck.

Next she looked at Horace, who like the rest of us was too stunned to move, "I will only ask one more time," her growl almost a purr, "Where is she?"

"Whhoo?" Horace shuddered.

Bella reached in his chest and ripped out his heart too. However instead of crushing it, she paused and walked over to Ma and handed it to her, "He will tell you all you need to know."

A sudden calmness having taken over Bella, she looked about at her carnage and looked over to Mom, then promptly passed out.

After a moment Mulan spoke out, "It seems there is a new witch in our mists."

"Yeah," Ma stared at the heart in her hand and then at Bella, "How the hell did we miss that?"

Belladonna POV

I awoke to silence, not a sound in my immediate vicinity, my body wanted to go back to sleep and sink deeper into these comfortable cushion. Wait, cushion? This is not my bed. I stilled yet further and could hear a clock tick in the next room, and muffled voices further away. I take stock of myself, I feel a boneless relaxed calm, almost safe feeling as a light blanket covers my body. I open my eyes and shut them immediately as the light from the evening sun shined through a large window. I did not recognized the room, I tried again trying to adjust, and the room was cream with elements of black. It looked like mom, I inhaled, and her perfume was everywhere. I breathed in again deeply wanting to cry at the scent. But through years of practice I pulled the tears back so I sat upright and rubbed my face, but my neck hairs rippled, I was being watched. Decisively I straightened my back and as I still looked forward I said, "It's not nice to spy on people."

Henry was sitting halfway up on the stairs. "I was just waiting for you wake up."

"Your arm looks better."

"Mom fixed it." He kept his place on the stair, "How are you?"

"I have had a full night of drinking games and wasn't this sore."

"Must be the magic. You used so much, you killed people with it." This last part he said quietly.

"Are you afraid of me?" I looked at him, waiting for his reply.

"No," he replied after a minute, "Just surprised, I had no idea that you could do magic."

"I guess that would come as a shock to some. So who is all here?"

"Mom, Ma, Red, Bell, Grams, Gramps, Grumpy, and Dr. Hopper."

"The whole council…I suppose it could be worse, Mr. Gold could be in there promoting my dissection." I laughed humorously.

"What makes you think they aren't?"

"Because I defended you, Regina will owe me a life debt, on that account she would ensure I get a fair hearing."

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"You called her mom. I heard you, at first I thought I dreamed it, but now I am sure that I heard you call her mom."

I stared at him in silence as the door to the office opens and people file out.

"Henry," Snow sees him first, "What are you doing up dear, you need to rest!"

"He was wanting to make sure I had everything I needed." I offered and the whole group turned to face me. Here we go!

"You're awake." Bell moves towards me cautiously.

"So it appears. How long was I out?"

"About three hours." Mom replied stepping closer, "How do you feel?"

"A little rough, nothing that a good stiff drink won't cure." I sit looking down with a half-smile, trying to figure out how I will talk myself out of this. It is still too soon to disclose the whole truth, I need to find a way not to completely bungle this up beyond what I already have. "I suppose you have questions."

"Quite a few as you could imagine." Ma stands with her hands upon her hips.

I nod, "Well, let's have it. What do you want to know?"

Snow went first, "Who are you?"

"That is a loaded question. My name is Belladonna, I serve the lineage of White and Mills."

"In what capacity? I do not recall a person of your talents within my army. I would have noticed!" Mom replied.

"Nor mine." Snow states, as the others move into the living room slowly.

I took a deep breath, "That is because we have yet to meet."

I wait for this to sink in. They pause for a moment, then in the realization of what I meant they recoil and advance on me.

"You're from the future?" Grumpy exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Charming demands.

"Magic" I shrug. "A spell was cast and I dove in head first."

"Why?" asked Bell.

"It's complicated. Besides I am here only to prevent an event. One that has disastrous effects on everyone."

"What do we all die or something?" Ma asks.

"There are some fates worse than death, I am here to stop them from happening."

"But why you?" Red moves forward bravely sitting next to me.

I smile sadly at her, knowing she was one of the few in the room that could understand what I was talking about, "When I am from, there is no one more determined than I no other who knows the outcome and consequences of certain events. I am the best chance of making the changes of the past, your futures, to ensure everyone's happy ever after. I lost more than anyone else, well the only one with the ability to make the journey."

"Are you haunted sister?" Grumpy asked.

I laughed humorously as tears sting my eyes, "Haunted? Is that what this is called? I am walking amongst ghosts and shadows. I know each and every one of you. I know what happens, and I can't tell you! None of you know who I am to you, can you imagine how much that hurts?"

"Well then who are you?" Henry speaks from the stairs again.

We all look at him, "Henry, I can't tell you. Not yet."

"No!" He marches past all the adults to stand directly in front of me, "I want to hear you say it!"

"You know I can't!" The tears in my eyes blur his face as I take a deep breath, "I'm nobody."

"When? When can you tell us?"

"Soon Henry." I rise slowly walking out of the room.

"What about those men you killed? Who were they?"

"Just thugs, I was trying to protect you!"

"No, not me!" I paused at hearing this and looked at him. He had noticed and was putting together the pieces. My smart big brother, "Mom, you were protecting mom. At any time you could have taken out all of them, but you didn't. Why wait?"

"I was annoyed at first, but magic is emotion. My job is to protect you, danger was imminent. So panic set in and I did what was required."

"Is that all we are? A job?" Henry was angry, he knew by everything I was not saying the truth. I just couldn't tell them yet.

"But why did you panic?" Dr. Hopper asked.

"Yeah," Ma started, "Now I've seen Regina lose it over Henry, no wonder, He's her son. However I have never seen her rip hearts out for it. Or use strangling vines."

"Not that it would be out of the realm of possibilities." Mom muttered.

"Those hearts were dark, and those men were nothing but evil. I promise those that lost their lives were deserving their fate a hundred times over."

"Yeah but you impaled those two guys and snapped the other's neck," mom and ma cringed at the memory, "did you know them?"

I hung my head, I knew of them, too well. I was unsure how at that moment to justify my actions to present company.

"Battle rage." Charming stated.

"Or blood lust." Ruby started, "All it takes is a whiff or a taste and control can be lost Henry. I am willing to bet you have seen a great deal of action."

"More than my fair share." I cocked a grin, "But I can promise all who died at my hand were guilty. I was born on a battlefield, created from love, protecting what I love most is as natural as breathing to me. I have been taught from childhood to control my magic. No one that I didn't want to would be hurt in the middle of a fight unless I wanted them to."

"So what now?" Henry said.

"You said it." Grumpy snorted.

"Well, you understand that your magical abilities, being unknown to us, puts us on edge." Mom, ever the queen, pulls the point to the fore front of the conversation.

It just so happened that mom, ma and Snow were standing next together. I kneeled before them, "Charming do you have a knife? And if someone could hand me a drink?" He then pulled out a pocket knife and Ruby handed me her tumbler. I took the knife and cut my palm and held it over the glass before me. "I Belladonna vow that my magic and my will shall serve you and yours for all the days of my life here. Please, your majesties accept my offer." Mom and Snow nodded regally, I stared intently at ma, "you two Emma." Ma nods too. I then drink the amber liquid mixed with my own blood in one smooth drink. Mom then steps forward and heals my palm.

"Very well Miss Black, you will need to tell us all that you know." Mom looks down at me.

"I would love to your majesty, perhaps a council meeting should be called for Monday."

"Why not now?" Grumpy asked.

"Dear Grumpy, I am quite spent after today's events and need rest." I heaved myself erect.

"I will drive you back to your loft." Offered Bell.

"You are very kind, thank you." I nodded.

"You really shouldn't be left alone for the next couple of days. Having used so much magic all at once in this land will drain the life right out of you." Mom looked concerned.

I smiled, "That and you want me under close supervision for now until you can trust me."

"No." Ma began.

"Yes." Snow replied.

"Mom?" Ma stared surprised.

"She is right Emma. We know nothing about her. At least this is honest, until we can prove who she is and her purpose for being here, I personally would feel better if she were watched." Snow stated strongly, and others nodded.

"Mom, she just saved Henry's life, Regina's too! I think we could work on a little faith and trust!" Ma seemed distressed at the idea of me being under guard.

"I am guessing that is why I am not locked up at this moment. Look. Mulan was suppose too move in today. No one in Storybrook is more vigilant than her. Make her my jailer, where is she?" I looked about.

"She is watching our new friend at the station." Charming offered.

"Well until she can be relieved of her post, perhaps Bell here could keep an eye on me; if her schedule will allow. After all being married to the Dark One takes a pair. That and you have a healing touch." I smiled at Bell.

"Not a problem." She agreed. "We might need to stop by the store and pick up a few things to assist your healing process."

"Make a list I probably have everything you need. Madame Mayor, might I use your restroom?" I turned towards mom.

"Yes, through that door there." She pointed me to a door under the staircase.

"Thank you." I closed the door behind me and turned on the light. I ran the water ice cold and splashed my face. I took the hand towel and patted my face and looked into the mirror. "Well" I sighed to my reflection, taking in the sight of how I became drawn with dark circles under my eyes, "Here we go, the circus begins."

Emma POV

We clear the house of all company and I went ahead and sent Henry home with my parents, telling them that there were a few things that I needed to discuss with Regina. Most likely they were going to assume it had to deal with either Henry or Belladonna, and I am sure those subjects will be brought up through the course of the evening. But there was something else that I wanted to clear up. After Regina closed the front door, she looked at me and gave me a shy smile. I remember in Henry's book a picture of a young Regina, before all happiness was ripped from her, a face made to express love and kindness.

"Shall I make us some supper Miss Swan?" She started walking to her kitchen.

"Emma. And yes." As I followed her I watched her hips sway with her movement. Instinctively my hand reached out toward her drawn to her perfect curves, then I pulled back remembering she had yet to verbally invite my touch.

"Do you like Stir-fry?"

"Oh yeah! Frozen or fresh?"

"Fresh of course." She smiles at me and takes out a pan to boil water and a wok pan. I watched fascinated as she moves about her kitchen cutting veggies and cooking them. After the rice is finished and the plates covered in the delicious food, we sat at the breakfast bar to eat.

"You are an amazing cook!" stated as I scooped the food upon my fork.

"You sound surprised." She smirks.

"Well yes, as a queen you had others cook for you. However, I shouldn't be amazed by you being talented in yet something else."

"When I first created the town I couldn't cook. However after 28 years I picked up a few tricks and mastered a few recipes. That and google with YouTube has proved most instructive."

"Good ole internet! Well, due to my job I became a master at microwaveable food!"

"Were you now?" She raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Yep, right down to the second." I smiled.

"I would hate to imagine what you feed our son."

"Well he doesn't come back to you starved!"

"Just lacking in table manners and appropriate nutrients." She smiles.

"You know," I say as I push the food about my plate, "If I lived here you could ensure that Henry and I both eat healthily."

Regina froze for a moment then she continues and takes drink. After her mouth is cleared she furrows her brow waiting for clarity of thought to come through. "I meant what I said, I was sincere in that offer."

I reached out and took her hand. "I seriously wish to accept it, and I do."

She stares at our joined hands, "Are you sure?"

I wait until she looks me in the eye, "Without a doubt. I agree whole heartedly that it would be better for Henry to be here with both of us under one roof. A kid should have both of his parents together." I pause hoping she catches my double meaning.

"When would you like to broach the subject with him?" She smiles.

"Well how about we come over for breakfast in the morning? We can talk it over then, and I can move my things in Monday while he is at school. You said you have a spare room that I could use?"

"Yes, it is right across from mine, just before Henry's."

"Perfect." I whisper.

"Miss Swan." She starts.

"Emma." I smile, she always speaks formally when she in nervous. I want to pull her close and kiss her.

"Emma, would you like some dessert?"

"Hmmmm, apple pie?" I grin wider.

"Without a sleeping curse." She laughs, getting up and moving to the fridge.

"That's okay, you can just kiss me back!"

"It only works if I am your true love." She becomes a little more serious.

"Well one way to find out!" I wiggle my eyebrows. I know I am pushing us into untested waters, but I want to know, I need to know how she feels about me, about an us. We eat the rest of our dinner in a compatible silence. As we finish I help her clear away the dishes, thinking about how I want this to be every evening, us together, Henry working on his homework in his room or telling us about his day. I realize slowly that this is what I have been missing, for 28 years and every day since coming to Storybrook. Through everything Regina has been my answer. This is why nothing has worked out, because she was supposed to be the ending. After everything is cleared, we walk to the door and I grab my coat. "Well thank you for dinner Regina."

"Your welcome, I look forward to having you and Henry over for breakfast." She smiles standing in the door way, as I tug on my coat on her doorstep. I turn to her and look into her eyes, ensuring that she doesn't miss a thing I say next.

"Earlier today I almost kissed you. I want you to know it wasn't a mistake, I really wanted to kiss you, and I still do. In fact," I step closer to her. With her standing in her house still she is just above my eye level. So I look up at her adoringly, "I would kiss you now for such a lovely evening. However, I am unsure of where you stand on that front. I don't want to rush you into any decision. I would rather wait a lifetime for you to say yes, then you to regret the choice. So I am telling you now, I won't make the first move, you will have to. And I will wait for as long as it takes. I am not going anywhere, that's a first for me really, but it is a promise. Goodnight Regina."

She looks scared and happy at the same time, and after a moment, with a watery smile, "Goodnight, Emma."

I take both of her hands, "I love how that sounds. My name, sounds so lovely coming from you." I kiss both of her hands and walk towards my bug. I hear the door click behind me and I take a deep breath, smiling so much my face hurts. As I walk into the apartment, Mom and Dad look at me with questioning eyes as I walk in the door.

"Emma," Mom starts, "What's going on? You're glowing."

"Nothing, just a good evening. Where is Henry?"

"Upstairs." Dad points.

"Goodnight you two!"

"Goodnight!" They reply in unison.

"Hey kid." I say as I walk into the room. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." He says sleepily.

"What would you say we go to your mom's for breakfast?"

"That would be awesome!" He smiles.

"I couldn't agree more." I smile at him in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Belladonna POV Dream

_I pull my sword from the minion's chest, he drops to my feet and I advance through the broken and bloody corpses. Heather releases an arrow that wizzes past my head, my heightened gaze follows it into another minion's throat, I smile, "Nice one sis!"_

"_I'll say." I know that voice and I turn with my sword at the ready to look at the golden face of the Dark One. "Go ahead Princess, see if your arrow can be quick enough to take me down. First one's free!"_

_Heather puts away her bow and draws her sword, "Even if I shot you full of arrows, it wouldn't make a difference." _

"_That's true, well well, isn't this just wonderful. It has been years since I have seen you two. Just a couple of gangly bucktooth little girls that couldn't manage walking without tripping over sunbeams, and now here you are, The Warrior Twins! I am flattered!" He gives us a mock bow._

"_Well I'm not." I sneer._

"_Belladonna, the Black, rumor has it you really live up to your name. You're more ruthless than even I! You made killing an art form. I've been watching you, really brilliant. Dispatching your victims with such grace and style!"_

"_Glad we could entertain you." Heather bit out._

"_Oh and Heather, let us not forget the Golden Princess. As fair as your sister is Dark. I hear you are a real lady, fluffy ball gowns and everything!"_

"_My Blade stings just as much as my sister's. Wanna taste?" Heather wasn't backing down._

"_Well times a wasting, and the Queen is on her way! So shall we dance?" He pulls out of thin air a long sword. The Dark One toys with us, beating our blows effortlessly, while striking out lazily. But the point was only to get close to him, so we bid our time. But 5 minutes turns into an hour and I am tiring, Heather is too. Then as it begins to look bleak, I see Ma charge over the hill in all her golden glory, her gleaming golden sword drawn as she wordlessly joins the dance._

"_Emma! The Swan Queen! Come to save the day?" The Dark One smirks. Ma swings her sword causing the Dark One to stagger back at the force of her blow. "Old age hasn't weaken you I see."_

"_I haven't gotten that old." Ma clinches her jaw._

"_How about I ensure that day never comes?" He throws a fireball at her that she deflects with her sword. _

"_Girls, are you okay?" Ma asks over her shoulder._

"_Never better." Heather calls back._

"_Fan Fucking Tastic!" I grin._

"_Well what are you waiting for? Not sure about taking us all three on?" Ma stands tall and at the ready with Heather and I standing on each side of her._

"_Oh, I know better than to attack you head on Savior. Your loved ones are your strength." The Dark One stairs at his palm as if contemplating the likelihood of his surviving this confrontation. _

"_Love is strength, you use to know that." Ma tells him, almost sad._

"_Oh I still do, but I know what happens when love is removed from you." Before I realized it vines twisted around my legs pulling me down and dragging me back five feet. Heather screamed reaching out to help me. Yet the Dark One throws her back against a tree knocking her out. I claw at the ground but it is useless because what happens next freezes the blood in my veins. The Dark One, taking advantage of Ma's momentary distraction, runs his sword through her chest. "You become weak." He whispers._

"_No." The word is strangled in my throat. He pushes his sword a little deeper, and Ma coughs up blood, she locks eyes with the Dark One and swings her sword once more, but he catches her arm and draws her closer to him, almost as if he were embracing her. _

"_No you wouldn't want to hurt your little boy would you Ma? He feigns sorrow and he takes her sword from her dropping it to the ground just out of my reach._

_Ma grabs his shirt with both fists pulling him closer, "If I thought there was ever a way to save you Henry, I would, without hesitation. As it stands my boy is gone, devoured by this Darkness, and the dagger is the only way I know to give him peace. I love you Henry." She hangs her head as more blood flows from her mouth, then she turns her head to look at me, "Tell your mother," She coughs, "Tell her I'm sorry. Belladonna," She gasps for air._

"_Ma, NO! No fight! You have to keep fighting! Don't give up!" I beg as tears stream down my face._

"_Belladonna, I love you." She smiles sad and true never leaving my gaze. Then the Dark One pulls his sword out of her and she falls to the ground, blood flowing from her chest. Like that she is gone, the sun of my life, a paragon of my childhood, vanished._

_Then the Dark One kneels before me picking up Ma's sword, laying its blade upon my shoulder at my neck. I hold eye contact, I wanted him to remember me, I hoped to haunt his every waking dream. "Coward." I growl._

"_My brave, brave Belladonna. Fight, you have to keep fighting, don't give up." He whispers my words to Ma back to me. I want to expire right there, but he stands, sheathing the sword, "You have so much more left to lose." He smiles as he turns and walks over to Heather._

"_No! Don't you dare touch her!" I claw at the ground._

_He picks her up and turns to me once more before he vanishes with her, "Give my regards to Mom!"_

"_HEATHER! NO!" I scream to the air. The vines that held me vanished and I crawl to Ma's lifeless form, "No." I whimper gathering her into my arms. I let my grief fill me in the form of rage throwing my head back and screaming._

I feel someone shaking me, "Belladonna wake up!"

I open my eyes and gasp for breath, and I am covered in sweat. Bell is holding my shoulders as Mulan and Red lean over the other side of the bed trying to assist her.

"It is just a bad dream." Bell soothes.

"More like a memory." I sigh laying my head back into my sweat soaked pillow.

"What did you see? Mulan asks.

"Let us help you." Red offers. I look hopelessly at all three of them.

"It will ease the pain your suffering, let us help you carry this burden." Bell pats my forehead with a cloth.

I sigh, I am so tired and I know that I cannot keep this up much longer. I need to tell someone, I need another to comfort the pain I am feeling. "If I tell you, you must swear to remain silent!" They look at each other and then nod. "Well take a seat you two, because this first one is a whammy." Mulan and Red sit on the bed next to me and I take a steadying breath, "My full name is Belladonna Kiara Swan – Mills Princess of the Winterlands. My Parents are Regina and Emma."

Regina POV

Oh dear lord these butterfly's in my stomach just won't stop. I have been laying here, wide awake for the past two hours, and I am not supposed to be up for another. She said yes. I stare at the ceiling not seeing it, as a smile refuses to leave my face. Emma said yes. By Monday night both she and Henry will be here, every day and every night. I bolt straight up in bead Emma will be here every night, five feet from my bedroom door. But I don't want to rush anything I can't afford to ruin this, I am not sure I could survive it. I am not sure even what this is. Trying to fall back asleep is going to be a pointless endeavor, so I get up deciding to prepare for the day. I move to my master bathroom and begin to draw my bath. This room is a luxury upon the senses, a place where my soul can be pulled to the surface to be caressed and soothed. The walls are a dusty rose accented with cream, where hanging statuaries of nude torsos, appeal to the eyes. Scent of apples with a hint of vanilla fill the air, you can almost taste it. I pick up a remote and turn on my music, a piano tumbling away within my ear. I sink down into the warm water, my tense shoulders relax with the heat. I sigh at the relief and close my eyes. I hear my phone buzz on the side of the tub. I pause for a moment considering ignoring the text, but I sigh again this time from annoyance and look at my phone. But in a moment my frustrations vanish, it is Emma.

"Hey, are you awake?"

"Yes" I reply, "Why are you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Excited or nervous?"

"Would it be cheesy to say both?"

"Maybe just a little, so why both?"

"I am excited because I can feel my life beginning. It is just it hasn't happen quite yet. So I am counting the moments till it does."

"And why are you nervous?"

"All my life whenever I offered myself to another, opening myself emotionally and they usually reject me. I really don't want this to turn into that. I don't want it to fail."

"Nor do I."

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Having a soak in the tub."

"Luxurious. I can imagine you strategically covered in bubbles with strawberries and champagne."

Sorry to disappoint, just some vanilla scented bath salts."

"Carrying stress in your shoulders too?"

"Well in the past 24 hours I have had my son attacked was nearly strangled, found out a woman who spends a great deal of time with my son, is not only a powerful witch but from the future, and soon my son and his other mother will be living under my roof within another 24 hours. You can say I have had quite a day."

"How can I help?"

"Tell me it will be okay, that we will make it, and that our happy ending will soon be here. And I can stop searching." My phone was silent, I thought I said something wrong. However 5 mins later my phone starts ringing and Emma's face pops up on my phone. "Hello?" my voice is Horace from the mist in my eyes.

"You sound scared." Emma breathes.

"No, just a little hormonal. I was concerned that I upset you with my last text."

"Well it did evoke an emotional response, in fact I am standing on your doorstep. May I come in?" She sounded hopeful.

"Okay, come up." I get out of the tub and magically open my front door. I hear Emma's light footsteps on the carpeted stair, and I take my grey plush robe and wrap it around my body. I hear the light tap on my bedroom door. "Come in." I call. Emma walks in and stands just inside my room, and suddenly I feel very vulnerable, "Yes?"

"I was thinking on what I wanted to say to you. I wanted to tell you that I wasn't here to seduce you, but that isn't entirely true."

"So how do you wish to seduce me?" I step closer, taking in her jogging shorts, white wife beater, black sports bra and tennis shoes. "Take me for a run? I guess that is one way to leave me breathless." I smirk at the blush rising on her cheek.

She smiles and shakes her head, "No this is my cover, and my parents just think I am out running." She takes both of my hands pulling me closer.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I frown.

She looks at me confused and then tucks my hair behind my ear, "Never, I just don't want my meddlesome mother in the middle of this when I am just trying to get it started. I just want to keep you to myself for a little while longer. Soon, when you let me, I will shout it from Granny's rooftop." We share a laugh, neither doubting the sincerity of her claim. "Besides I am not a huge fan of texting, it doesn't relay the emotion I want to convey in my response. So I am here to ensure you know my intentions, what I desire for you. I want to give you comfort, in any way I can provide it to you."

I stiffen, and the soft caress of her hands tell me she senses this, "What do you purpose?"

"Well, I know as a woman that a good bath is a great way to relax, however I also know that there is nothing better than a good massage."

"I am not sure that would be a prudent course of action." I look away nervous that she was asking more than I can give.

"I meant what I said before, the first move is yours." She pulls my chin to face her once more, "Now my intent for this is to bring you comfort, but I will not do anything you don't want me too. So let me suggest a compromise. How about I just give you a foot rub?"

I look at her, unsure. "That's it?"

"On my honor. I will move no higher than your ankle, and we can talk about Henry."

"Yes. Henry is a safe topic I think, and I would like to discuss Miss Black as well."

Emma walks over to the bed and fluffs up the pillows against the head board. "Come." She holds out a hand to me, "let me take care of you."

I feel my fear melting away, that somehow by proxy Emma makes me feel pure and good. I take her hand and my breathing quickens, "I know you are waiting for me to make the first move. However I hope you can understand how unsure I am of me. I lose everyone who gets close to me. Pieces of myself are chipped away, I am unsure if I could survive another."

As I set down upon the bed she faces me, pulling both of my feet into her lap, "That's not true, Henry is still here. And even when he has pulled back he never stopped loving you."

"That's not what it felt like."

"Our son, loves you. He believes in you. And as you and I both know he has the heart of the truest believer. So I say that is the best sign that you could ever have of being worthy of love. That others find you to be of great worth."

"What about you? What do you think? If I could do it over, give you the life of the Princess you were born to have, would that change how you think of me? Would you think better of me then?"

"My life wasn't great, but if I could do it otherwise, I wouldn't. I have Henry and you. And that was worth everything."

I lay my head back and moan as Emma pushes her thumbs into my arch, I can feel the confident smirk grow across her face, but I can't bring myself to care, "You are really good at this."

"There was in one of my foster homes an old woman and I rubbed her feet. Became rather a pro at rubbing her feet, don't you think?"

"Are you calling me an old woman?"

"You can't tell with a body like yours. But what are you? 70?" I raise an eyebrow, "Oh to look as magnificent when I am your age."

"That is assuming you live that long."

"How do you do it my Queen?"

I wiggle my fingers, "Magic my dear." I smile back at Emma and sigh.

"So what are we going to do about Belladonna?"

"Watch her closely until we can be sure of her intent. I am rather anxious to know what she has to say Monday evening."

"As am I. She was fierce and unnerving when she lost it. I was so stunned I couldn't move, I wanted to, but it was as if I was looking at another person."

"You were. I can but wonder who she truly is. She seems so at peace and gentle even thoughtful."

"Then she turned, like nothing, one moment a normal controlled combatant into a ragging monster."

"Her acts might have been monstrous, but she herself I would not call a monster."

"Tragic soul?"

"Perhaps, we will have to wait and see."

As Emma had finished her work she patted the tops of my feet. "Feel better?"

"Much." I sigh contentedly.

"So do I, well it is almost time for me to go back."

"How did you get here?"

She smiled and wiggles her fingers, "Magic!"

"Well I should get ready, see you in a couple of hours?"

"I'll be in the red jacket."

I pull my robe closer to me to hide the blush covering my chest, secretly I like that old leather jacket. It had become synonymous with her presence. My symbol to herald a true hero. "I can't wait. What would you like for breakfast?" I scoot forward a little closer to her on the bed and tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

She leans forward and inhales, rubbing her nose against the nape of my neck, "Oh why would I want food when I could feast my eyes on you?"

We begin to giggle, "You are forfeiting food? My dear are you ill?"

"Love sick."

"So cheesy." I pushed her away.

"Within your embrace is my only hope for a cure."

"You MISS SWAN," I emphasize with another shove, "are incorrigible!" I move to stand only to have arms wrapped around my waist throwing me back upon the bed she leans over me.

"Emma."

"Emma." I whisper.

"Sounds like a prayer coming from you." We lock eyes and my heart leapt up into my mouth then dropped right back into my stomach. I want to, I want to kiss her and just before I decide to do just that I feel her phone buzz, startling both of us. Emma tries to get up as I jump thrusting my hips upward causing Emma to land on the floor.

"Are you all right?" I lean over the edge of the bed worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She squirms struggling to get her phone out of her pocket, "Hello? Hi mom." Once again here is Snow getting in my way. "Yeah, I'll be home soon!" Emma keeps her eyes on me as she remains kneeling on my floor. "Yeah love you too mom, hey wait, Henry and I won't be having breakfast at the apartment today. We are having breakfast with Regina. I know I did, but there something she and I need to talk about with him." She lays her head down on my bed as she is still listening to Snow's needless worrying. I go to my closet and take a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt and put them on. When I walk back into the room she sits up and says into the phone, "No mom nothing is wrong." Then as she locks eyes once more with me, "Everything is perfect. See you soon." She hangs up and walks over to me and takes a hold of my waist pulling me in to her embrace. "Well it looks as if I have to run. Literally but I wills see you in about an hour." She leans in and kisses my cheek. Emma then takes off in a jog toward the stairs.

"Emma?" I call after her.

She turns on the top stair and looks at me, "Regina?"

"You never told me what you want for breakfast."

She smiles, "Pancakes, I love pancakes."

"We shall see what we can do." I nod in her direction as she jogs down the stair and out the door. I sigh and head down the stairs toward the kitchen and start to pull out the ingredients to start making our breakfast.

Belladonna POV

A heavy weight of silence hangs in the air as Bell sits with her back against my footboard with Red stretched across her lap staring up at the ceiling and Mulan sits next to me staring past Bell's head at the far wall. Having told them all I could of my past their future, the remained for a time in a stunned silence.

"Fuck my life." Red breathes out, "That is all just so…"

"Fucked up." Mulan mumbled.

"I quite agree." Bell whispers through teary eyes.

"That is the future that I know of, but I am here to help change it." I try to pull them from their depression.

"So many deaths, how can we stop them?" Mulan looks at me, despair etched into her face, a look I recognized all too well from my youth. Because soon, I know not when, Aurora and her baby little Phillip are going to be killed. After that fighting and killing was Mulan's only solace. She would blaze into battle cutting anyone in her path down. Ma called her fearless because she had already survived her worst nightmare. I watched her sometimes, it was as if she was trying to get killed, but no one ever could.

"I am here to try and keep that from happening. Perhaps we can keep them safe, keeping our numbers strong, and that will make all the difference."

"You hope." Red scoffs.

"It is all I have." I start picking at my coverlet.

"That is sometimes all you need." Bell breathes.

"Okay." Red sits up, "I think I need a drink. What do ya got?" I lean over and hand Red the bottle of rum next to my bed. She takes a swig and offers it to both Bell and Mulan. Mulan declines but Bell up ends the bottle and swallows an impressive amount of liquor. As she finishes she lets out a long deep belch. Which pushes the group of us into a fit of giggles and peals of laughter. "Impressive reach there Bell!" Red laughed.

"Thank you. It's a natural talent." She giggled.

"I bet you could drink Red under the table." Mulan smirked.

"Been there done that, own the table." Red saluted.

"Oh you got nothing on mom," I laughed, "One night she does shots of whiskey with Bell and Snow. After Snow and then Bell couldn't take three steps she downs one more and exits the room in heels. She didn't get much further than the door as Ma followed her out and carried her back to their chamber. Heather and I got caught by granny shortly following. We were cheering for mom after she won the game. She took us by the scruff of our necks scolding us for being out of bed."

"Sounds like my childhood." Smirked Red.

"Oh you were our partner in crime. Saved our backsides once or twice!"

I reached for the rum bottle taking a swig. "You sounded like a handful." Mulan took the bottle from me for a drink of her own.

"Oh don't worry, you whipped our butts into shape in the training yard."

"Oh did I?" A happy grin came across her face reaching her eyes.

"Oh yes! Between you and Red we perfected our skills with all manner of weaponry. My favorite was twin short swords, when I finished my formal training Mom presented me with two black short swords, Ma with black armor and I embraced my role as a military leader."

"What was your final test?" Mulan asked.

"Disarm both you and Red."

"Impressive!" Red nodded.

"How about your sister?" Bell asks.

"Heather was just as good as I, but she was like Snow, she preferred the bow."

"Did she wear black like you?" Bell ever the scholar and historian asked.

"No she wore gold, we were twins but were like night and day. The men use to call us the Black Gold. We were raised to be these larger than life legend. It is funny now to think about it. It feels so strange and distant as if that wasn't even us, some other set of twin sisters." I became quiet, lost in thought of times long past, an age ago.

"What I am having an issue with," Bell breaks my ponderings, "is how and when Regina and Emma get together?"

"Oh that is happening as we speak." I smirk.

"Yeah, you can smell it on them." Red mused.

"Are you sure?" Bell sits a little straighter.

"Do they know?" Mulan asks.

"Well from what I recall of yesterday morning if they haven't crossed that bridge, they are about to!" I laugh.

"I had a feeling I was interrupting something yesterday when I arrived at the stables. Regina looked flushed and Emma was forcing a relaxed stance." Mulan added.

"So who seduces who?" Red leers wagging her eyebrows.

"You would be surprised." I sip further on the rum.

"No! Emma?" Red sits up on her knees.

"Not how I would imagined that." Mulan chuckles.

"Well mom requires a little push towards faith, in ma, in love and in herself."

"So what does push her over that edge?" Bell takes the rum bottle from me.

"Henry's birthday celebration, ma make this great romantic gesture that mom can't refuse."

"Henry's birthday is in a month isn't it?" Bell looks thoughtfully.

"Well that doesn't leave us much time." Red gets up from the bed in search of her shoes.

"What kind of celebration will it be?" Mulan starts to follow Red's suite.

"Leave that to me, Henry has yet to decide, it is supposed to be a big coming of age and crowning of our Prince in true Enchanted Forest fashion." I stretch slowly rising off the bed and grabbing clean clothes to change into.

Bell gasps and claps her hands, "Oh a ball! It has been far too long since we had a ball!"

"Any excuse to dress up right Bell?" Red laughs.

"The gowns and smartly dressed men, shining gems and waltzing across the floor. Oh a waltz!"

Mulan rolls her eyes, "At least there is good food."

"What are you three doing?" Bell inquires as we start to gather our belongings.

"Tell me, has your stomach spoken to you yet?" Red grinned wolfishly.

"Not yet." Bell pouts.

"Well soon it will, and as we are on guard duty we need to feed the prisoner." Red smirked over at me.

"Come on Bell, breakfast at Granny's my treat." I offer at the door and Red hauls Bell up on her feet and places her sandals in her hands. As Bell pulls her shoes on we make our way out the door and pile into Red's car and the four of us head into town.

Emma POV

Here we go, standing at Regina's door. Soon it will be our door, waiting for the soft click of heels across the tile. Yet they never come, instead as the door opens there stands Regina dressed just as I left her. Barefoot and cooking in the kitchen, I suck in a breath trying to control my heated thoughts. She is a vision of relaxation and control, the opposite of what I am feeling. I am sure the grin spread across my face looks dopey, only made better by my so ineloquent, "Hey Regina." Yet she smiles affectionately at Henry, opening the door wide to both of us and giving Henry a warm hug. Henry enthusiastically hugs her back and we move inside, "Hey kid why don't you take your bag upstairs and we can work on your project after breakfast." He runs upstairs and it is then just Regina and I left alone in the hall. "So what's for breakfast?" I rock back and forth on my heels nervously.

"Can I take your jacket?" Regina moves behind me and runs her hands over my shoulder blades up over my shoulders taking the lapels of my jacket and peeling it off my body. Stars appear behind my eyes as the piece of clothing leaves my body. God this woman is going to be the death of me. There can be no mistake of the desire that is between us, a desire I want to further pursue. Regina hangs my jacket up in the hall closet, "We are having pancakes with blueberries. I figured a compromise could be made on tastes this morning."

I follow her into the kitchen full of the mouthwatering smell of our breakfast, "Trying to butter up the kid, make him more agreeable to the new arrangement? I support this!"

"An added bonus, the first intent was to thank you for this morning." She smiles as she takes two of the warmed plates of food into the dining room already set for us three. I follow with the third plate.

"I promise you the pleasure was mine, no thanks needed." We share a quiet moment, tender and fragile before Henry bursts in grinning at the spread. Quickly he sits down at the right of Regina's chair at the head of the table.

"Wow mom! Pancakes!" He then pauses and looks critically at both of us, "Wait, what did I do?"

"What do you mean kid?" I look to Regina who sits composed as the queen she has always been.

"Well, mom only makes pancakes when she wants to talk." Henry holds to his suspicion.

"We have several things to discuss that Emma and I need your input on. I thought this breakfast would be a nice change to help us relax and let us enjoy ourselves. Besides I know you two, if your stomach is happy then you are in a better mood to discuss heavy subjects." Regina speaks matter-of-factly placing a napkin across her lap and begins on her plate of pancakes.

"So I am not in trouble?" Henry asks.

"Why? Should you be?" Regina raises a regal and motherly eyebrow.

"Nope!" Henry looks down and starts on his food.

I smirk as I have already begun on my heavenly plate of goodness. "That's right kid, if we don't know, don't tell." I wink at him across the table.

"Don't encourage him Emma." Regina looks at me.

"Come on mom, with you as the mayor and Emma as the sheriff how can I get away with anything?" Henry looks at her innocently.

"As cleverly as possible." I add enjoying the look of embarrassment coming across his face. I change tactic, becoming unperturbed, "But with a mother like Regina, how could we expect you to be anything but brilliant?"

"You just saved yourself Miss Swan." Regina gives me a mock glare.

"And with my charm, you will get out of anything else." I wink at Henry bringing all to a relaxed laughter.

"Well," Regina starts, "Your birthday is in a month, have you given any thought to your party? What would you like?"

"Yeah, 16 is a big one, it deserves a big party." I say before taking a drink of my coffee.

"I was wanting something we could invite everyone to." Henry looks at us hopefully.

Regina and I look at each other in silent pondering and nod as Regina speaks, "That sounds like a good idea. Any thoughts on to the theme?"

"Pirates!" I interject.

"Or ninjas!" Henry and I giggle.

"You two are incorrigible, any other ideas?" Regina shakes her head at both of us.

"Hey kid you know that book you have been reading for your English class?" I point at Henry with my fork.

"Three Musketeers?" He cocks his head.

"Yeah, they could throw a pretty cool party. What do you think about that idea?" I ask and he thinks about it for a moment.

"I like it," He nods, "Can I wear a sword?"

"I don't see why not." I shrug. "We can have a mock battle with the Cardinal's guards!"

"You two know you're talking about a ball, dresses and waltzing right?" Regina looks at both of us measuring our expressions.

"As long as I don't have to wear one I am good!" I hold up both of my hands.

"Me neither!" Henry holds up his hands, "Could we wear black tunics?"

"Much classier!" I nod, "Heroically themed, I think I like this idea, what about you Regina? What do you think?"

"We should have plenty of time to plan something like this. We can send out invitations this week. I am sure I can come up with an appropriate venue." Regina finishes up her breakfast wiping her mouth with her napkin, then she picks up her coffee and she settles a concentrated look on Henry. Here we go, "Henry dear, Emma and I want to talk to you about something."

She looks at me and I guess I am dropping the question, "Hey kid, your mom and I are talking and we were thinking if for now you would be okay with all of us: your mom, me and you, living together here?" I hold my breath as Henry takes time to register my words.

"You mean here?" He looks at both of us wide eyed.

"Yes dear, Snow and Charming's apartment is getting small," Regina begins, "And I have so much unused space here it seemed logical that for now, the two of you live here, with me. But only if you're okay with that."

"I can stay in my room? With all my stuff?" He starts to grin and I start to breathe again.

"Sure thing kid!" I grin at him.

"Cool! When do we move in?" He looks at Regina.

"Well tonight you can stay here and Emma will go back to the apartment, and break the news to your grandparents and you can start transferring everything Monday evening after school." I reach for my water wanting it to be Regina's hand, needing something to ground me and my wild beating heart. "So why don't you go and get started on that project and this evening we can go out together and eat." Henry jumps up from the table and kisses Regina and takes his dishes to the sink before running up stairs.

I look at Regina and smile with her, expressing our joined relief that we had a son so wonderful and that the sun was dawning upon our lives finally, the darkness was irrevocably gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry POV

I can barely contain my excitement as we walk down the street. Ma is telling us a funny story from when she was a bounty hunter. It is wonderful to watch both her and Mom smile and be happy. After Mom and I worked on my homework we decide to walk to Granny's and in this moment I am the happiest I have ever been. And my Mom looks like she is too; it has been so long since I have seen her look so happy. I feel a little guilty because a good portion of the tears she has shed was because of me.

As we arrive at the dinner we run into Belladonna, Red, Bell and Mulan as they leaving. Belladonna looks at me and pauses to talk to me. "Good evening Henry, Madam Mayor, and Sheriff. How is your arm?"

"Still good, I guess sometimes magic is pretty useful."

"Like any tool, if used properly, it can do wonders."

"Yeah, Mom did great." I grin up at my mom.

"Yeah, she is pretty epic." Belladonna smiled. "I have to go, but if you require anything I am here to serve." She gives Ma and Mom a half bow and exits toward the street.

"One second." I tell my mom's as I run out after her. "Hey Bella!" I almost collide with her just outside the dinner.

"Yeah Henry?" She looks down at me.

"I was wanting to talk with you later. Are you going to be home tonight?"

"Sure thing, do you need me to come by?"

"No, I can come to you. See you later!" I tell her before run back to my mom's.

"What was that about?" Mom asks.

"Oh nothing, so what's for dinner?" I offer Mom my most charming smile.

"Okay kid, just remember your Mom is really good at finding out something if she really wants to." Ma smirks at me from across the table.

Later that night, as mom and ma are sitting in Mom's study drinking cider, I sneak out my bedroom window. I shimmy down the tree and land on my feet and crouch down on the ground, watching their shadows on the curtains to see if they noticed that I had left the house. But they didn't move from the couch so I went and grabbed my bike from the side of the house and headed in the direction of the stable. When I reached Belladonna's door I knocked rocking back and forth on my heels waiting for her to answer. She finally opened the door, groggy from sleep, dressed in a tank and men's sleep pants. "Henry? What's wrong?"

"Did you forget we were supposed to meet up?"

"At this hour? I figured you forgot."

"Nope, this is top secret!" I step into her apartment and sit down at her small dining table.

She stares at me for a moment, "Your parents don't know you're here."

I shrug my shoulders, "Their busy, and I needed to get some answers, and you're the only one who can give them to me."

"Then we will have this conversation as I walk you home. Sit tight as I get dressed." She walks toward her closet, "So you have questions, ask away. Just know I reserve the right not to answer."

"Okay, if you're from the future then you will know if Mom finds her happy ending. Does she?"

She smiles over at me as she walks to her bathroom, "I'd say that yes, she finds her happiness with another."

"Who?" I ask through her bathroom door.

"Do you have to ask?" She shouts back.

"You mean they have already met?"

"Open your eyes Henry, you tell me."

I begin to pace in front of the door thinking back to the past couple of months. But nothing had changed. Mom wasn't spending anytime with someone special. She worked hard as the town's mayor, and all of her free time is spent with me. And Emma too. Then the ton of bricks finally fall on me, "Wait, do you mean?"

She walks out the bathroom smiling at me, "You tell me."

"Ma?" Shock spread across my face.

"They look happy don't they?" She grabs a jacket and walks out the door with me hot on her heels.

"But you mean Mom and Ma?" I ask again as she smirks locking her door. "When? How?"

She sighs, "Are we going to play 20 questions?"

"Maybe." I grin.

"Very well." I follow her out of the stables, "I believe that it all started right about now. Well for the last couple of months anyways. Ever since that damn Robin left."

"But I thought Robin was her true love."

"He was once a possibility, but due to choices he made, Mom's future with him changed."

I stop, "You said it again."

She stops and looks at me confused, "Say what again?"

"You called them Ma and Mom." I watch the change of her expression from shock to a sheepish smile.

"Must have forgotten myself." She shrugs.

"That's how you know. You're not just from the future you're their daughter. That means you're my sister."

"That would be a correct assumption." I am stunned and so I look at her. I mean really look at her. Her regal confident stride, dark hair and eyes I have known all my life on

my mother's face. But her smile and charming manner is so like Emma, I couldn't believe that I didn't see it before. "I have a sister." I choke out.

She extends her hand to me, "Come on big brother. Let's go home." She

sniffs back. I take her hand and I feel it, a spark that runs all the way down my arm and

into my heart. I squeeze her hand.

We walk a few minutes in silence, then I break it, "So I have a birthday coming up."

She laughs, "I recall."

"We are doing the Three Musketeers."

"Oh it's going to be epic! A night to remember."

"Well you would know."

"True, but it should go without saying."

"I can't wait!"

"Me too bro."

Belladonna POV

Henry and I stand at the front door to Mom's house. I look down at him, "Ready?"

He sighs, "Ready."

I ring the doorbell, "Courage."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

We hear Ma within, "Who the hell is calling at this hour?"

"Language Emma." Mom replies as she opens the door with a look that would make mere mortals cower.

"Good evening Madam Mayor, Sheriff." I give them a slight bow.

"Henry?" Mom replies in shock.

"What in the world are you doing kid?" Ma asks.

"I am so sorry Miss Black, we thought Henry was upstairs in bed. I have no clue as to why he is out roaming the streets." Mom is clearly embarrassed and flustered.

"Oh not at all Madam Mayor." We all then look at Henry who is avoiding all eye contact.

"What are you doing Henry?" Ma crosses her arms across her chest.

Henry chews on his lip and I know he is trying to calculate the best way to avoid this conversation all together. I nudge his shoulder, "Don't do it dude. Just be honest."

He sighs, "I had some questions that I wanted to ask Belladonna."

"In the middle of the night? After all that has just happened?" The weight of Henry's actions was sinking in and it was causing a panic especially in Mom, "What if one of those thugs were watching the house and followed you? Do you know what could have happened to you?" She was starting to pace.

"Regina breath." Ma grabbed Mom's shoulders, "He's safe now. Well from thugs. As for being safe from us? Not so much."

Mom takes a deep breath and looks at Henry, "We will discuss your punishment later young man. As for now, go up to your room, and go to bed."

"Yes ma'am." Henry nods and walks through the front door.

"Henry!" I call out to him and he turns, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I nod toward Mom.

He gets the message and walks up to Mom and wraps her up in a bear hug and mumbles into her shoulder, "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to scare you." I watch Mom wrap her arms tightly around his shoulders and kiss the top of his head.

Ma joins in the hug too, "We love ya kid. Don't scare us like this again."

Henry nods his head and I swallow hard, wanting so much to join in this family moment. Sensing my struggle Henry reaches out a hand to me. I take it with both of mine, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Henry." I smile at him and turn down the walk path toward the

street.

"Miss Black!" I turn as I hear Mom call after me. "Once again, thank you."

"Madam Mayor, Sheriff, I bid you a very good evening." I continue my walk back to my lonely apartment, to sleep, perchance to dream.

Regina POV

_ The sun breaks, through the thick clouds above, shinning down in beautiful beams of gold along my apple orchard. The limbs are heavy with fruit, filling the air with a sweet aroma. I look down at the dress I am wearing, it is a beautiful white dress with bell sleeves with gold and purple embroidery. My hair is once again long and braided down one of my shoulders. I hear laughter of children approaching and I turn to face them. Down the row comes Henry chasing two little girls; one with dark hair with eyes to match and the other with a golden curls with sky blue eyes, both dressed in green with their hair lose running wild. _

_"Hurry Heather, hurry! He'll get us!" The dark haired girl screamed. _

_"I am hurrying! Henry no!" peels of laughter break from two smiling faces as Henry grabs the little girl._

_Henry, older and taller, mimics a comical monster and 'gobbles' up the little blonde's stomach. The little dark haired girl attack's Henry's legs, "Let her go!" she giggles breathlessly._

_"Oh no!" Henry gasps keeping Heather out of the other girl's reach, "Mom, it appears we have a survivor!"_

_I grin at the display and move toward them, "Do we now?" The little girl squeals putting her back to Henry's knees standing on the tops of his boots, "Well we can't have that now can we?"_

_The little girl makes a break for it running right past my skirts. But I am quicker, and I seize her up and nibble on her belly. More laughter fills the orchard as Henry and I carefully totter to the ground. No sooner do their feet touch the ground then do the two little girls scamper off down the orchard lane toward Emma who is walking our way. My breath catches in my chest and I feel a blush creep across my face as she gives me a flirtatious smile._

_"Save us Ma!" the one called Heather called out. _

_"Mom and Henry are trying to gets us!" the little brunette tells Emma as she throws her arms about Emma's neck. _

_There Emma kneels before theses two little angels. Dressed in leather with her golden sword strapped to her hip. Her luscious blond curls in this light create the illusion of a halo, shining bright like a lion's mane. Her blue eyes sparkle as she listens to the little girls, "Oh really?" She asks, then picks up the blond girl and tosses the child over her left shoulder and the little brunette she tucks under her arm like a parcel. "My queen!" Emma calls out as she approaches with the two little girls who fruitlessly struggle against their captor. "My queen I have found these two little imps running about your orchard. What shall we do with them?" Emma kneels before me offering me the little blond._

_"Oh imps are they? I say we cover them in kisses until they turn into little girls!" We then cover their heads and smiling faces with kisses._

_After a few minutes we stop to catch our breath from laughter. And as I look up into Emma's shinning eyes I can feel my heart swell with love, and watch as her face reflects the same emotion. I pull Heather closer to my chest and rock back and forth looking deep into Emma's eyes as she begins to mirror my actions. The two little girls have quieted themselves and contentedly sing a little tune as they play with our hair. It was a sad little tune from one of our favorite movies back in Storybrook, 'Learn to be Lonely'. But the little girls didn't seem to grasp the depth of the words they sang. A smile stretches across my face as I hear the dulcet tones of Henry joining in the song as he lays stretched out on his back tossing an apple in the air. _

_As the three sweet voices bring the song to an end I look once more into Emma's sapphire eyes. "I believe you princess are deserving of a reward for your services to me today." I murmur into the blond locks of Heather._

_"Oh your majesty," Emma flashes that trademark Charming smile, "You are too generous." She then looks down at the little ones in our lap, "What shall my reward be?"_

_"True love's kiss!" they shout in unison._

_"True love's kiss?" Emma asks, "I don't know, am I deserving, my queen of such a treasure?"_

_"For you, I have an abundance of true love's kisses and you are welcome to all of them!" I smile._

_We lean forward slowly, knowing what is about to happen the girls begin to snigger, as they both know what is about to happen as it happens every time we do this; we create fireworks for the children to watch as we kiss. "Your Majesties!" a voice breaks our thoughts._

_Emma growls, "What? This better be good."_

_Red grins from ear to ear, while Bell looks slightly abashed for Red's timing, "Dinner is served." The wolfish grin smiled at Emma's frown._

_"Dinner!" Henry and the two girls cheer. _

_"Is that important enough for you?" I chuckle._

_"Red," Emma growls again, "You twat block!" _

_I smack Emma's arm. "Language Miss Swan!"_

_"Is that any way to address your wife?" Emma mumbles as she leans into my neck placing soft kisses along my muscle there._

_"Mom's let's go!" Henry shouts as he hoists the little blond girl upon his shoulders, while the little girl with the long dark curls throws her arms once again about Emma's neck, "Come-on Ma! Let's go! I'm so hungry!"_

_"Sure thing my little princess." Emma stands up with the little girl securely in her arms. That is when I notice her, the angelic face framed in coal like curls with onyx eyes looking right at me. I know this face, 'who are you?' I think to myself. _

_"Come little Nightshade, Granny is awaiting with grub." Emma buries her nose in the little girls hair, as she offers me a hand to stand up, pulling me into her side. _

_But I was mesmerized by this little girl. I reach out and caress her cheek. With eyes locked onto mine she presses her tiny palm to the back of my hand, "Belladonna?" I barely whisper._

_"Mom?" She whispered back, her dark eyes filling with tears._

I bolt upright, I am in my bed in Storybrook, the quite night not matching the thrashing in my chest. I recall the dream I just had, replaying each moment carefully, "Oh my god!" I gasped.

Belladonna POV

I bolt upright in and out of my bed, my heart aching under my ribs with longing; my stomach twists as a sob breaks forth from my lips. I stumble toward my little table and try to brace myself but it won't hold my weight and both the table and I tumble into the floor. I roll over onto my back feeling once again my heart breaking into pieces, it is a feeling I can never seem to get use to. Overwhelmed with defeat, I bury my face into my hands as a silent scream pushes against my brain. Suddenly there is a puff of air and magic rolls across my body. With a reflex from years of training I tense and jump to my feet poised to take on anything coming at me. Rather I was standing toe to toe with my mother, whose dark eyes were searching my face as if it's features would hold the answers to the questions she didn't know how to voice. She stands there in a blue silk hand painted robe with matching pajamas, her face clean from makeup, and she was still stunning. It was her expression that gave me pause, instead of aggression and power it was soft and open, filled with affection.

She takes a tentative step towards me and places a tender hand across my cheek, and I feel my heart jump from the contact, so I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Then with all the warmth and motherly love that had been so long removed from my life she says, "Belladonna?"

Once again a sob with streaming tears breaks forth from my lips and a shaky, "Mom." stutters forth. She opens her arms and with a whimper I fall into them letting her hold me as all the sorrow in my heart is washed away by my tears.

Emma POV

I wake at the blare of my alarm. I grope for my phone, knowing that if I wake my baby brother, my mother will be fit to be tied. After I hit the snooze button I smell the coffee. I open my eyes and realized that I am not in the apartment. Rather I am in the guestroom in Regina's house. The plain cream walls are lined with boxes and the Queen sized, royal blue, four poster, canopy bed sets in the center of the room. I sit up among plush pillows and a downy comforter taking in my surroundings. I think of the aired little girl that my parent's think of as they wished for frilly pink dresses, and diamond tiaras. Their dreams and hopes for me had always felt so unreal. Yet here, within this house, in this bed, I feel for the first time, like a princess. I get out of bed and I shrugged on my flannel robe over my gray sweat pants and tank top. As I trudge down the staircase I could hear movement in Regina's bedroom, a thud and a curse. I then hear pans being moved in the kitchen along with Regina humming, and Henry walks out of his bedroom. I realize there is someone is in Regina's bedroom. "Henry, run down to your mother quickly." I whisper. Henry does what I tell him as I slip back into my room and retrieve the golden sword that Regina had made for me. I feel the adrenaline move through my body, my magic humming across my skin. I stand at the ready, and as the door handle turns I give the door a hard kick, efficiently throwing the intruder across the floor. I burst in with my sword raised as the figure on the floor slides over to the bed bracing against it with a hand raised out. I pause, frozen in place, recognizing Belladonna. A moment later Regina followed by Henry rush into the room.

"Emma wait!" Regina places one hand over my heart another on my raised sword hand effectively lowering it. "Emma it's okay. It's just Belladonna."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Regina then moves to an injured Belladonna, and in my heightened state I noticed how she does this. Her gestures are gentle, every touch is full of delicate concern, and her gaze is nothing but love. I watch as Regina takes Belladonna's face into her hands, brushing back her hair looking at the cut on her forehead and into her eyes to measure her pain. She then waves a hand over the wound and both Belladonna and Regina breathe a sigh of relief. "There, that's better." Regina kisses Belladonna's forehead.

It was odd and motherly. It felt like a bucket of cold water was being dropped upon my head. It was then that I noticed the physical similarities between the two of them. The protective way Regina knelt over Belladonna. As I stared, two pairs of dark eyes look at me nervous and expectant. "Um, I'm sorry about that." I mumbled towards Belladonna.

"Don't sweat it, we're cool." She sends me a half smile back.

"Emma..."Regina starts to stand, reaching out for me; but I need a moment, I need space to process what is unfolding before me.

"Excuse me..." I whisper and I turn and leave the room. I return to my room and return my sword to it's sheath as it hangs on one of the posts of the bed. I stair out the window that faces toward the Regina's back yard.

"Emma?" Regina stands in the doorway. I can feel the nervous tension in her body, as she is unsure of what I am thinking, of what I am feeling. And in truth, so am I.

"Who is she?" I asked, my voice strained by the squeezing in my chest.

"Emma..."

"Who is she Regina?" I walked to the far side of the bed and sat down, with my back to the door.

"Who do you think she is?" I hear Regina's quite mummer.

I give a mirthless laugh, "I have an idea, but I don't like it!"

"Emma, look at me." Regina asks.

"I don't think I can." Damn tears, I didn't want to cry. I look out the window again at the apple tree, and wished right now that I could eat one cursed piece of fruit and just sleep. I didn't want to face the truth of what was to be.

"I see you kept my sword." I hear the smile grace those beautiful lips. I turn at Regina's words and watch her finger the hilt of the golden sword. "I enchanted it with a mother's love. It will cut through anything. This way you can protect those you love."

"Are you going to be one of them?" I stand and face Regina. She looked beautiful, truly she was the fairest of them all. It hurt even more, the idea that another would be able to worship and adore her where I wanted to be her one and only. "Love just sucks."

Regina moved around the bed and stood in front of me, "Talk to me Emma. Tell me what you are thinking."

I don't know why but the dam inside me broke and I began to get angry. " I want."

Regina takes a shaky breath, "And what do you want Emma?"

"I want to have the right to walk through that door at the end of the day. I want this to be our home where we raise our son! I want to grow old with you, watch as silver replaces your dark hair. I want to touch you, talk to you, comfort you, fight with you!" I pull Regina close to me, whispering just above her lips, "I want to have the right to kiss you whenever I want. To kill anyone else who tries. I want to hold you close to me, and show you how much I desire you. I want to see your face before I fall asleep at night, and when I wake up each morning. I want to love you every moment of my life from now until I die." Regina stood mesmerized, tears running down her cheeks. I kissed each one away. "Who is she Regina?" I placed my forehead against Regina's as she traced my lips with her finger.

"She is my daughter." The husky voice speaks, sending chills down my spine.

I pull back bracing myself for the next blow that is yet to come as I ask, "And who is her father?"

Two deep dark pools look up at me, "She is ours." My heart stops.

Belladonna's POV

Henry and I watch from the doorway as Mom and Ma stand frozen, one waiting for information to sink in, and the other is trying to remember how to breathe. "Mine?" Ma stammers as Mom nods, "Ours? She is ours?" Mom continues nodding allowing Ma to process her words, "But how?" Ma sits back down on the bed with her back to us, "I mean I know you don't think of me as the smartest person you know, but as I recall, I do not have the correct equipment for the job."

Mom joins her on the bed and takes her hand, "Yes she is ours. She is the product of the true love of two powerful magical beings. When that kind of power collides, then she is what happens. The fact that she exists at all is a miracle."

"What do you mean?"

"I am the one who carried her in my womb."

"Yeah?"

"But I am not suppose to be able to have kids Emma."

"Why not?" Ma turns to Mom now.

"Long ago, when..."Mom shudders, "When I was married to your grandfather, I found out that I would never be able to bare any children naturally. Not that it mattered to your grandfather, he really didn't cared, he had your mother."

They both sat there for a moment quite until Ma broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

Mom smiled with a mirthless laugh, "Don't be, I have Henry..."She took another shaky breath, "and someday we will make a wonderful little miracle of our own."

I know what Mom is thinking about, she is wondering if she should dare to hope. She is hoping that this is not a lie, or some dirty trick. She is afraid to believe, after everything, she is still afraid I am a dream; that Ma and Henry are phantoms that will fade. Mom turns and looks into Ma's eyes and smiles a smile so bright and pure. There was the face of the woman I remember. Tears fill my eyes as I hear the joy in her voice, "Emma, we are going to have a baby!"

Ma looked half drunk on the idea, "I can't wait." she whispered.

I then clear my throat, "Well actually," they turn and looked at Henry and I, "You're going to have twins."

The wide eyes on their faces was priceless, "Twins?" Mom is stupefied.

Ma gets a huge Charming grin and throws her fists in the air shouting, "Go me!"

"Emma!"

"Hey, I just reached epic woman. I knocked you up twice!"

Mom smacks Ma's arm, "Really Miss Swan, must you always be so crass?"

Henry jumps on the bed stretched across it, his head between our parents, "I always wanted to be a big brother."

I take this perfect moment in, my heart is so full of bliss that tears keep running down my face. I wipe them away but my vision won't clear. The acute pain in my head increases and I feel dizzy and weak, "Mom?" I called out but it is too late. I collapse onto the soft carpet everything fading to black.


	6. Chapter 6

15

Regina's POV 2

As Henry lays between Emma and myself my heart hums with happiness. Soon our family will grow, I can hardly believe it. I look up at the person who has told me the best news of my life, only to feel all joy drain from my mind. Belladonna is swaying back and forth unsteadily on her legs; her face is one of confusion. "Mom?" A question that passes her lips as she goes crashing to the floor. As she begins to fall I am sprinting to my feet rushing to her body as it lays upon the floor.

"Bella?" Emma is our side checking our daughter's pulse.

"Emma?" I say panic stricken, "Bella?"

"Mom?" Henry asks from my side.

"Henry, call 911, send them here." Emma orders Henry in a calm and peaceful voice. It is controlled and soothing, and I look up to Emma's eyes and they were anything but calm. The fears running through my mind was reflected there upon her face. We both continued to try and wake Belladonna up.

"Emma, we can't lose her!" I only realize that I have been crying because Emma removes the tears from my face.

"We won't let her die. I promise, we will fix this and she will be fine!" She takes Belladonna's hand and whispers, "Please be okay."

I have not been this afraid since Neverland and Pan. When that arrogant little demon convinced Henry to rip out his heart, almost killing our boy. Here and now I feel just as weak as I did on that day. I put my hand on her forehead, "Emma she is burning up." I look at Emma, she looks back at me.

"Could it be because I hit her on her head?" The guilt washed over her face.

"That cannot be it, I healed her." I checked her racing pulse once again; Belladonna moans her eyes rolling in her head. "Belladonna can you hear me?" I say once again, hearing the distant siren of the ambulance getting closer.

Emma strattles Belladonna's waist and takes her head between her hands and says, "Wake up Belladonna, let us know your in there. Come on fight." She whispers pleadingly.

Belladonna's eyes roll open and fight to look at Emma, there is a pained expression there as Belladonna moans, "I'm sorry Ma, I tried." Tears silently fall from the corner of her eyes as they close again and she drifts back into unconsciousness. Heavy footsteps ascend the stairs as Henry and the medics arrived in Emma's room. Numbly we move back out of their way: Emma with her back against the bed and I against the opposite wall with Henry wrapped in my arms.

"Will you want to ride with her Sheriff?" One of the medics ask Emma.

She nods and looks to Henry and I, "I will see you both at the hospital."

We nod as she exits, I then grab a duffle bag from Emma's floor and stuff into it; tennis shoes, shirt, jeans and underwear. I drop the bag at the top of the stair as I go to my room and quickly put on a pair of fitted pants, boots and a loose blue blouse. I had already applied my makeup earlier so I was dressed in 3 minutes and walking out of my bedroom door to a dressed Henry, standing with Emma's duffle on his shoulder. "Ready?" I ask as I take his hand, he nods, and with a wave of mine we disappear in a puff of smoke and when it clears we stand in the waiting room of the Hospitals Emergency Entrance. Emma and the medics were rolling in the door with Belladonna still unconscious on a stretcher.

As they move past us to an available room Emma pauses and takes Henry's free hand, "They are going to do what they can, all we can do is wait. Her heartbeat is strong and steady." She was still in her robe and barefeet; I don't think she noticed.

"Emma, we brought you some clothes." I take the bag off of Henry's shoulder and hold it out to her.

She grabs it and my hand and says to Henry, "Call your grandparents, tell them nothing but that we need them. I am going to talk to your mom." Henry pulls out his phone as Emma drags me into a nearby supply closet. As she closes the door she turns to me with an unreadable expression, "Regina there is something not right."

"Do you mean magically speaking?"

"Yeah, when they went to check her pupils her eyes were a gray stormy lilac color. she kept mumbling about a Heather and no no, don't. I don't know..."

I take her arm, "Heather is the other twin, our other daughter, I am guessing."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well last night I had a dream." I begin my story as Emma starts to change her clothes so I turn to offer her some privacy, "It was strange we were in another place and time, I am guessing it is our future, but Belladonna's past. There we were, in an orchard gathered together as a family: Henry, us, Belladonna and another little girl named Heather."

I hear Emma pause, "What did she look like?"

I cannot help but smile, "She looks like you, she is sweet and a darling with a head full of golden curls."

I turn to look at a dumbstruck Emma with her eyes glassy from unshed tears, "A girl? We have another little girl?"

I nod as I remove the tears from her eyes, "But this dream wasn't mine, I think it was Belladonna's, she pulled me into it. A memory of what will one day will be. It all felt so real that for a moment I could have sworn I knew things about us and our life."

"Like what?" Emma takes my hands in hers.

"I cannot say, perhaps that was because it was her memory. However I believe that if I try again, I might be able to reconnect with her mind, perhaps Belladonna could tell me what is happening to her."

Emma furrows her brow, "How dangerous is that?"

"I don't know, I have never done it before. But nothing horrible happened when I accidentally fell into her dream last night."

Before she could respond there was a knock on the door, we turn to see Snow stick her head in, "Hey Emma, Dr. Whale wants to speak with you." We both nod, "What are you two doing in here?" She asks Emma.

"I was just changing clothes Mom."

"With Regina?" Snow asks.

"Yeah, I changed clothes and we made out." Emma scoffs as she exits the closet.

I follow with a smirk on my lips, "Your baby girl has a skillful tongue."

"Regina!" Emma admonishes and I walk toward Dr. Whale who is standing with Henry and David, leaving Snow as white as her name sake.

"Dr. Whale, what can you tell us?" Emma tosses her duffle to David and crosses her arms.

"Well Sheriff we need to contact her next of kin." Dr. Whale starts.

Emma and I both reach for each other scared of the words that he was about to say.

"We are her family." Emma states.

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Whale raises his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Emma?" Snow asks.

Ignoring her mother, Emma asks Dr. Whale again, "Please tell us, what is wrong."

A nurse comes up and whispers to Dr. Whale in his ear, he then says to us, "You might want to see this." He leads us down the hall until we get to a room with two nurses who are dressing a still unconscious Belladonna in a hospital gown. Dr. Whale goes to her left side and lifts up her gown. There upon her ribs is a deep cut turned black with veins reaching out from it. "Do either of you know what did this?" Dr. Whale asks.

I look at Emma, "Regina?" she asks terrified.

I step forward and examine the wound carefully, "She has been cut with a cursed blade. But it seems that the poison is not spreading, or at least it is not spreading right now."

"What kind of blade did this?" Fear and anger were evident in her voice.

"I don't know." I Shake my head.

"But we both know someone who might." Emma storms past Her parents and Henry, doubtless to confront Mr. Gold.

I look at Snow and David who look at me then Snow glares at me, "Regina what is going on?"

Henry comes and puts his head on my shoulder and an arm about my waste. I find strength from his affection so I take Belladonna's hand and look at Snow, "Snow, meet your Granddaughter."

Emma POV

The shop bell jingles above my head as I step into Gold's shop finding Bell organizing a shelf.

"Bell."

"Oh hello Emma, what can I do for you?" Bell offers me a sweet smile.

"I need you to tell me all you can on cursed blades."

"Cursed blades?" Bell's eyebrow raises in disbelief.

"I need your help, Belladonna is in the hospital." I watch as Bell's expression changes into one of surprise, "And we think she has been cut by a cursed blade. What do you and your husband know about such things?"

Bell furrows her brow in thought, "I am not sure but...Rumple!"

After a moment Mr. Gold walks into the room from the back of the shop. "Well Sheriff what might I do for you?"

"What do you know about cursed blades?"

"Quite a bit, what would you like to know?"

"We think Belladonna has been cut by a cursed blade. We want to know how to help her." I begin to rock back and forth on my feet, my daughter could be dying and I have to save her, I have to succeed!

"Oh, Miss Black. I am sorry to hear about her troubles, but why do you think she has been cut by a cursed blade? Do you happen to have the weapon?"

"I hang my head, "No I don't but I trust Regina, and she thinks it is a cursed blade, so I am searching how to cure a cut from a cursed blade."

"Then perhaps I should come and take a look at the wound. It might give me an idea of what the curse is." I nod at Mr. Gold's words as I move to hold the door open for us to exit. "Miss Swan, there is a quicker way." Mr. Gold smiles as he takes Bell's hand.

"Oh right." I walk towards them as a cloud of smoke envelops us taking us from the Pawn Shop.

Regina POV

"She is what?" Snow moves toward Belladonna once the shock began to wear off. "But how? Who is the father?"

Charming runs his hands through his hair and over his face as he tries to comprehend what was happening.

"That's the thing." I begin to fidget with the bed sheet covering Belladonna, "There isn't a father."

"How is that even possible? There is no such thing as emasculate conception outside of the bible!" Charming exclaims.

"Magic." I offer quietly. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain the truth to both of them. Emma and I were just beginning to bond and connect; we were not ready to include anyone who wasn't our children just yet.

Snow begin to trace a finger over the top of Belladonna's brow taking in all her facial features. "She is beautiful...I am not sure I can see much of Emma in her face...In fact she reminds me of a younger..."Snow stops and begins to shake her head, "No...no this cannot be possible."

"What is it Snow?" Charming reaches out to steady his wife, and I am wishing Emma was here to straighten things out with her parents.

"How is this possible?!" Snow looks over to me, her face a mixture of confusion and outrage, as she finally understands that the other half of Belladonna is me.

"We aren't really sure, all we can guess is that magic is involved." I offer as calmly as I can.

"But you're both women! You two are barely civil to each other! You're straight!" She whispers harshly.

I sigh, "Our relationship has improved greatly since your daughter first arrived. As for being straight, you have assumed I am, and I am guessing you never asked Emma."

"But you both date men!" Snow shot back.

"I used what was available...men are easy to manipulate. However, while I am not adverse to the company of another woman, I did not expect Emma to be interested in me. We have barely even discussed our relationship being anything more than co parents." I begin to feel a little defensive and nervous but a puff of smoke just outside the hospital room door pulled everyone's attention away from the conversation at hand. And I sigh in relief that it is Emma followed by the Dark One and his bookworm.

Bell POV

I moved into the hospital room behind Emma and I stood to the side as Rumple moved to Belladonna's side. I felt like I couldn't breath as the room was over crowded. Yet somehow I was shuffled to Bella's side. I could not make out the words that were being spoken around me. Rather I was drawn to take Belladonna's hand. As I did the scene before my eyes altered to show me a place I had never seen before.

_I was standing in what I assumed was a garden within a palace in the Enchanted Forest. I see Regina pacing back and forth before Snow who was sitting on a stone bench as Red was giving us a report of the battle that was taking place. "We have the enemy retreating. The Princesses are unmatched in their skill. However when Emma took the field with her sword drawn, an entire battalion turned and fled." A smile pulled at her lips, pride in Emma's badass skills._

_"I should be out there with them!" Regina is wringing her hands. Her hair long and flowing down her back as it blends in with her midnight cape. Her fitted corset and leather pants strike an unnerving figure as she glides back and forth before a restrained Snow._

_Snow was sitting controlling her actions but spoke with a slight tremor in her voice, "I am sure they are just fine Regina. Emma will bring them back safe and sound." Snow replies as she tugs at her own leather vest._

_We were waiting, the worst feeling know to us being the unknown. Then we heard it, the snap of the twigs in the trees just beyond Regina's orchard. We all turn and watch as a horse carrying two riders toward us. It moved slow and exhausted from the weight of the two armored bodies upon its back. For a moment all four of us were frozen at the sight of the new arrivals; but then Red with her keen sense of smell murmured, "Oh no!" _

_It was at these words that we all break out into a run. As the horse stops one of the warriors in black armor slides down to the ground and collapses under the weight of their companion. I see the tear stained face of Belladonna as she sees Regina she buries her head in the armored chest of... "Oh God!" I cover my mouth halting my approach._

_Emma's head lulls back showing us the once sparkling aqua eyes, now dull and gray. Belladonna lays across her body as sobs rock her entire body. snow lets forth a blood curling scream and drops beside her granddaughter weeping and inconsolable. Red halts near me as we can but stand and stare unbelieving at the scene before us. _

_Like a ghost Regina stands behind them looking down, her face like stone. Then she spoke in a calm voice belying her true state of mind, "Belladonna? Where is your sister?"_

_Belladonna takes a shuttering breath and gasps, "He took her." _

_Belladonna and Snow move back as Regina moves forward taking a halting step toward her beloved, "Who did this?" Belladonna shakes her head, "Tell me Belladonna."_

_It was barely a whisper but we all heard her utterance, "He did." _

_Regina dropped under the weight of her words. With a shaking hand Regina reaches out and takes Emma's thigh and another hand props herself up above Emma's shoulder, "My Love?" I was choking on my tears as I felt Red's arms wrap around me, "Emma please, please no...this can't be happening...my love wake up...you can't leave me!" Then a scream uttered forth from Regina. It pierced our ears as the thunder rolled through the air as a strong wind picked up and in a puff of purple smoke both Regina and Emma disappeared from the orchard. Snow moves over and embraces Belladonna, who looks up at me with her tear stained cheeks and says, "Wake up...wake up...I want to wake up!"_

I sway forward over the bed as Belladonna inhales a deep breath, having awakened from her sleep. For a moment we looked deep into each others eyes both recalling the dream we shared. "I have no words." I whispered.

"What words could be spoken in a moment like that?" She whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Belladonna POV

As I fell back through my mind from my dream I came face to face with a horror struck Bell, "I have no words," She whispered.

Tears filled my eyes, "What words could be spoken in a moment like that?" I whispered back.

"Bell?" I hear Rumple's voice before his face comes into view. He pulls Bell out of the way as Mom, Ma and Henry come into my line of sight.

"Bella?" Mom whispers gently as she moves a nonexistent hair from my forehead.

"Hey kiddo." Ma takes my other hand.

"Hi sis!" Henry grins over Mom's shoulder.

"Hi guys... we got to quit meeting like this!" I smile up at them.

With a sigh of relief Mom says, "How are you feeling?" she is searching my face for any signs of pain.

"Just tired." I try to reassure her.

"What happened?" Ma asks, but I just shrug.

"I might have an answer for that." Rumple steps forward, "Your wound Miss Black." I cringe at his words, "It's a curse created by blood magic." I wait. Hoping against hope that I could avoid this conversation, as it ends no where pleasant.

"Who did this?" Mom demands.

I take one more breath and say, "I told you, all will be revealed tomorrow."

"Then explain why it is you passed out." Ma quirked getting more and more irritated.

"It is a part of a spell...or a curse...I am not sure how to describe it." I wince as I take the IV needle out of my arm.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Mom demands as she attempts to hold me down by my shoulders.

I take her hands in mine and look up with tired eyes, "I am fine. Let me go home I will rest much better there. Besides there is nothing anyone else can do to make me better or prevent me from getting worse."

"What does that mean?" Grandma quips.

"It means that in due time I will show all of you our future. I will help you prevent the horrors that await us. But as for this moment I need to rest." Once again I attempt to rise when Ma lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute. Where is Mulan? She was suppose to be watching you." Ma looked around as if Mulan would jump in and say 'Here I am!' so I just shrug again.

"Oh I know where she is." Bell coming to life from behind her husband. "She would be with Aurora and little Phillip."

"But we had her posted to watch Bella. What if she went down and we weren't there? She could have died!" Ma was getting angry. Well to be fair she was upset more from me keeping her in the dark about everything, and that she doesn't know how to fight what she doesn't see. Arguably a frightening and frustrating situation.

"Trust me, Mulan is where she needs to be." I finally get up from the bed and start making a toga out of the hospital sheets.

"That makes sense. Might change something." Bell mumbled.

"What? Change what?" Ma asks.

"Well um, Bella told us some things, and we are sworn to secrecy but there are some deaths that we can prevent...hopefully." Bell avoids eye contact with the room.

"Aurora? Is she in danger?" Grandma asks, poised ready to run out the door to protect her friend.

"Mulan is with her now. Nothing will come near either of them." I smile sadly. If I can prevent this one tragedy from happening, even if I fail in the overall goal, I will count myself lucky! "I know you guys don't know it yet, but very soon everything will change."

"When?" Grandpa asks.

"After Henry's birthday...so there is some time."

"How do we prepare?" Mom asks.

"Tomorrow. Please I will tell you tomorrow." I trudge over to the door, "Now will someone please drive me home?" I look back at the sea of worried and confused faces. Inside my heart breaks for them. I want to tell them all, but I am unsure as to how well this plan is going to work. The likelihood that someone will do something stupid due to the fact they are trying to prevent one horror or another is pretty high. How many times have I seen tragedy strike, when the best of intentions had set them into motion.

Finally Mom reaches out, "Come, we will take you home with us. I am not comfortable with you being by yourself at your apartment. We can stop by there and pick up some of your things while you stay with us." She takes my hand and leads me out of the hospital.

I hear Grandma tell us that they will handle the release paperwork with Dr. Whale, and that they will check in on me in the morning. I wave absent mindedly behind me. Henry slips his hand into mine as we walk to the front door.

We stop on the curb, and suddenly Ma bursts into laughter. "Oh my god! We don't have a car!" The ridiculousness of the moment sinks in as we all join her in a chuckle.

"Well I am not usually fastidious but, I am not walking home in a bed sheet!" I say with hands propped up on my hips.

"Allow me to assist you." I hear Rumples voice as a cloud of red smoke surrounds me. As it disperses I look down to see a variation of my usual clothing.

I pull on the silk burgundy vest, over the black collar shirt; and give Rumple a half bow. "Thank you, it suits me well! What do I owe you?"

"This one is free. I do however look forward to hearing what it is you have to tell us tomorrow evening." He gives me a half smile, but his eye denote some worry. And I don't blame him. I am pretty sure he knows the blade that had cut me, and was worried about what I would say as to WHO did the cutting.

Emma POV

As we stroll down the street towards home, still trying to get use to that word, I look over at my family. We walk in a companionable silence, but I truly wish to find out some answers from Belladonna about what is coming. I know she is tired, and she keeps telling us that she will give us all the details we require tomorrow evening, but the idea of not knowing is driving me crazy. Maybe she has a plan, okay so I am hoping she has a plan.

I look over at Regina, who is walking on the other end of our unit next to Bella, and I smile as I catch her eye. She smiles back but looks away. Oh my god she's blushing! What is she thinking? I bet it's good! So when she looks back at me I grin again and quirk an eyebrow. I watch as she stifles her laugh and bites her lower lip; but then she looks back at me. Her dark eyes stare deeply into mine, and I feel a warmth fill my chest, spreading through out my body. How do you explain this feeling? This powerful draw to be closer to another person. It's not just some lust or greedy need that wants to be filled. It is an undeniable desire to be near them, adore them, protect and love them.

"You two want a room?" I hear Belladonna's voice break through the haze of my mind.

"What?" Regina and I ask.

"Seriously you to look like you were about to devour each other. I just thought I would ask if you two would like a moment...you know...ALONE!" both she and Henry grinning at my now bright red face.

"You two have a dirty mind!" I retort.

"EWWW!" Henry whines.

"What are you ewwwing? Do you even know what she is referring?" Belladonna asks.

"Like kissing and stuff." Henry mumbles.

"Sure! Let's start with that!" I grin at Regina as she rolls her eyes.

"Okay now I am a little grossed out!" Belladonna frowns, "To be fair, your...ummm... chemistry" she put is air quotes, "can be a little much at times."

"Oh? What you can't handle us when we're all lovey dovey?" I throw an arm around her shoulder and start making kissing noises in her ear.

"Ma! NO! STOP!" She giggles. She slips my grasp, and moves to the other side of Regina, "Mom help!"

"Well hello there!" I slip my hand in Regina's and bring it to my lips for a small but loving kiss.

"I am surrounded by children." She shakes her head at the brief exchange between Bella and myself.

I look at the similarities between Regina and Belladonna once again, the dark shades of color in their hair, their eyes and completion. But there are some striking differences. It is in their smile. Regina looks as though she holds a secret, and Bella looks as if she is about to retort some witty remark. Regina still moves as a Queen, almost a gliding stride, as if the whole world were her garden. But Belladonna moves like a solder, or a general reviewing the troops. My mind then wandered to what our other daughter looks like, what was her name? Heather! Regina said she was blond. Another little girl, it is so hard to believe! I can barely comprehend Belladonna is real and she is standing right in front of me.

I barely open my mouth to ask about Heather when Henry says, "So what are we having for lunch?"

"I was thinking," Regina paused for a moment, "that we could go to the house, grab a picnic basket and then go out to the park and eat there. Just the four of us."

"It's a perfect day for a picnic." Belladonna agreed.

"Can we get some Ice Cream afterwards?" Henry asks.

"Well perhaps. We shall see." Regina smiled back at Henry.

As we arrived at 810, I noticed Belladonna stop and look intently at the house. "What is it Bella?" I ask.

She kept looking at it and smiled a sad smile, "I have heard of stories of this house, all the while I was growing up. I had this image in my mind of how it would look. I know every room in such detail, that being here now is so surreal."

"Can I give you some advice?" I take her by the shoulders as we walk inside, "Live in the moment. Don't think about the past or the future. Live in the now, right now. I know it won't last and that terrible days are coming...but the memory of this moment might help you survive the next."

Henry's POV

I run up the stairs as soon as we enter the house.

"Don't run Henry!" I hear Mom call after me.

"Yes madam!" I holler back as I keep running to my room. I grab my baseball and extra gloves and stuff them into my backpack. I have always wanted to play catch when we go out for a picnic. Mom was never really big with the sports but with Ma and Bella I might be able to convince her to play ball with us. I hear someone walking up the stairs and I turn to see Belladonna coming into my door way. "Hey would you be willing to play a game of catch with me after we eat?"

She grins as she leans against my door frame, "I would love to bro."

I dig though my closet and find a base ball cap for the Boston Red Sox and pull it down over my head, "What do you think?"

Bella squints her eyes at me and moves to my closet, "Here," she hands me a jersey, "Matching jersey for your hat!"

I smile up at her as she returns it to me, "Ma said that this weekend we can watch the game! Will you be here to watch it with us?"

"Well don't you have a riding lesson this Sat?" she raises and eyebrow at me.

"You really look like Mom when you do that, you know?" I respond with my own raised eyebrow.

"You know something? So do you!" She whispers back.

"Hey you two, are you ready to go?" We hear Ma shouting from down stairs.

"Coming!" Bella shouts back.

"No running!" Mom replies.

"Apparently she has been shouting that for the better part of two decades!" Bella snorts.

"You too?" I ask.

"Every time." She grins as we start down the stairs.

"Are you two ready to go? What?" Ma asks us suspiciously.

We look at each other, raise an eyebrow, "Nothing." we say in unison.

"I don't trust them." Mom deadpans.

"Those are definitely your children." Ma smirks.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Mom asks irritated.

"That is a look I am on the receiving end of in most of our conversations." She smiles at Mom.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Bella moves past them out the door.

"If you say fly a kite, you are walking the whole way there!" Ma shouts after Bella.

"Those two are nuts." I say to Mom; I take her hand as we walk out the front door.

"What do you have there young man?" Mom pulls at my backpack.

"It is my baseball and a few gloves. I want to play after we eat." I move to open her car door.

As she slips inside she looks at Ma, "Your son wants to play baseball when we finish eating."

Ma grins really big, "That's my boy!"

After we had eaten our fill of sandwiches and fruit I looked at my family. Ma and Bella cracking jokes and Mom quietly smiling at both of them. She looked so happy. Never in my childhood had Mom smiled so contentedly. The stern expression that she usually carried has been replaced with a relaxed countenance. We had made it. Ma was true Savior, as she had rescued everyone, including Mom.

"So Henry," Ma streaches out on a the blanket between Mom and Bella, "I recall that someone was interested in playing a little catch!"

"Yeah!" I shouted, launching myself at my bag, "Wanna join us Bella?"

"You bet! I can catch anything you can throw at me bro!" She tossed another apple in her mouth. It was strange, she only ate apple slices and no other fruit.

"Question," I looked at Bella quizzically, "Why do you eat so many apples? You know the family stories right?"

"Oh I have heard." Bella smiled at Mom, "However, you should know that when Mom was pregnant she craved apples with everything. So much so that Ma went out and planted an entire orchard for her and magically made them grow. The next morning when Mom awoke, she came face to face with rows and rows of apples for her to enjoy."

As she finished her story Ma propped herself upon her elbow and laid her head on Mom's shoulder. She batted her eyes and said, "Wow! What a lucky woman. A whole orchard just for you!" Mom took an apple slice, and with a bemused grin, stuffed it into Ma's mouth.

"So why do you like them so much?" I asked again.

"I played in that orchard every day of my child hood," Bella stands offering me a hand up, "And that was a favorite bedtime story. I honestly have nothing but happy memories associated with them."

"Ha!" Laughed Ma.

"Don't tell your grandmother." Mom smirked.

Bella and I offered Ma a hand up, and she in turn offered one to Mom, but she shook her head.

"Why not?" Ma pouted, "I thought we all were going to play catch!"

"I am more of a spectator of the sport."

"We can teach you."

"How about I watch and prepare your desert when you are finished." Mom smiled up at us.

"Well if you're sure." Ma takes the glove I offer her, "Come on kid, hit us with your best shot!"

As we spread out, we toss the ball back and forth. A warmth filled me inside my chest as Ma and Bella shared jabs and jokes back and forth. mom stretched out on the blanket soaking up the sun's rays. I looked over at Ma as I threw her the ball, "Hey Ma, can we do this every day?"

Ma smiled, "What about when it rains or gets to cold?"

"We could play on the Wii!" I grinned.

"Well I tell you what." How about we aim for once a week to be together as a family and relax in whatever form it takes."

Ma tosses the ball in Bella's direction, but she doesn't catch it. Instead she stares past my head. Ma and I follow her gaze, and watch a white unmarked van drives down the street heading towards the school.

"Bella what's wrong?" Ma asks.

But Bella has already broken out into a run towards the school.


	8. Chapter 8

Aurora POV

I sat with the little ones on the carpet as they played about with various toys and games. I held little Phillip in my lap as I was showing him the shape box, where little blocks were shaped to fit through specific holes. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as my friend, Mulan, played with the other children as they build with little blocks. She was showing them how to build a castle so they could defend it from an army of bad guys. Mulan was laying on her stomach as one little girl sat astride her back putting braids in her hair. It was an odd sight to see her so attentive to the little ones. Her usual stoic behavior altered to something more gentle but never once loosing her sincerity. I held little Phillip closer to me and rocked back and forth as he gurgled in my arms. I felt such a peace and happiness in my life, I thought that this is how it shall always be. Little Phillip wiggled out of my arms and crawled toward Mulan and offered her one of his blocks she smiled at him and kissed his head. My concentration was broken as a knock on the window made me look away. There was Belladonna rapping urgently on the window pane. I got up and opened the window, "Hello!" I smiled.

But she wasn't smiling back, "I have no time to explain! Quickly hand me the Children! You're in danger!" At her words Mulan sprang into action, taking the girl off her back and quickly carrying her to the window and then handing her through it. I ran to the play pen and grabbed the first infant and followed suit.

I then began to hear boots moving down the hallway. "Mulan! I can hear them coming!" I cried.

Mulan ran to grab her sword as the door flung open and men with clubs stormed into the room. I saw my son crawl under my desk scared and crying. "Get the boy!" One man shouted.

A scream tore from my throat as I threw a vase at the man's head as he leaned down towards my son. The vase hit the man hard, shattering against his temple. As he staggered back holding his glass embedded face, I reached under the desk and took little Phillip in my arms. He screamed as he took fistfuls of my shirt trying to hide from the scary men. I held him close to me trying to shield him from the flailing limbs and clubs. The man with the glass in his face growls at his blood stained hand and charges at me once more. Fear and dread fill me as I clutch my son to my breast.

As he nears us, within one swift motion, Belladonna (from out of no where) takes a pencil from the desk and effortlessly stabs the man in his neck. As he clutches his throat, Belladonna takes his club and smashes his skull with it.

Mulan, who had been holding off two other men, the one who was quite large had kicked her into the wall next to me; effectively winding her.

Belladonna then takes the larger man's knee out with a resounding crack with the club and then a howl from him.

I look over at Mulan but she was looking past me, my eyes followed hers. The other man raised a cross bow and levels it at my chest. Time slowed down, as my body shielded Phillip, I took a deep breath ready to accept my coming fate. As I see the trigger squeezed, and the bolt being released, I recall moments: with my parents, with my beloved fairies, the first moment I saw Phillip, when I awoke from the sleeping curse, the first moment I held my son in my arms, and the smiling face of my beloved friend Mulan.

It was at this thought that her present face came into my view as her two arms brace themselves on the wall behind me. With a thud, and a jolt from Mulan, all becomes silent. A shared look of realization of what had happen came across our faces. "No!" I gasped. Mulan collapsed into my shoulder as I struggled not to drop her or my son. I watched as Belladonna, who had been dueling the large man who had kicked Mulan, grabbed a pair of scissors and threw them into the other man's eye. As the big man tried to rise from his kneeling position but she kicked him in the side of the head knocking him out.

I held Mulan to a kneeling position, while she was gasping for air. "Mulan, you're going to be okay." Tears pooled in my eyes, "I am so sorry."

She smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mulan?" Belladonna came up behind us, "Dear it has punctured your lung."

But Mulan didn't pay her any mind, instead she held my hand looking in my eyes, "I just want you to know, I love you. I have loved you for so long, I cannot recall a time when I didn't. All I have ever wanted for you was happiness."

"Mulan..." tears poured down my face.

"Stay happy my princess." She chokes out.

"Mulan, I'm gonna have to pull the arrow out. This is gonna hurt." The voice of Belladonna was calm and gentle, while I sobbed, Phillip cried, and Mulan could barely draw breath.

Henry had crawled in through the window and came up beside Mulan asking, "What can I do?"

"Hold her steady. Aurora hold her hand and reassure her." Belladonna took a belt and put it between Mulan's teeth. She took hold of the bolt shaft and we all held our breath as she pulled it out. A gurgle and a moan came from Mulan as she could not draw breath to scream; and her head rolled to one side and her eyes closed.

"No!" I whimpered. I looked to Belladonna for hope. She raised her hands to Mulan's back and lilac light began to emanate from them. I held my breath once again, not daring to move one iota less I should break her concentration. Then the color in Mulan's cheeks began to return, and once Belladonna had finished, Mulan began to breath once again.

She opened her eyes to my tearful grin. "Hello princess." She smiled up at me.

"Hello warrior." I giggled back, "Thank you so...Belladonna?" Belladonna had moved back and looked as white as a sheet. She reached out to Henry who lent her a hand to steady her.

Emma, along with the rest of the Charming family and Regina, barged in ready for a fight. Belladonna tottered towards The Savior only to collapse in her arms. Then the strangest thing happened, Emma (with Belladonna in her arms) collapsed too.

Emma POV

I was falling, and then it felt like I was growing, expanding. Then in my line of sight a brilliant ray of light blinded me. I am sitting upon a stone wall that surrounds an arena filled with dirt and straw. Two young girls who could be no more than 10 yrs old sparring with dull swords. The weapon is a little too big for them, and after a few minutes their blows become sluggish. Henry stands, leaned against the wall beside me, "Keep your guard up Belladonna!"

"I bet you 10 gold pieces Heather wins." My mom challenges my dad who are sitting under a canopy with Regina.

"I'll take it! Come on Bella!"

I chuckle to myself, then look up to Regina. She sits upon her seat as if it were her throne, diligently watching the two girls. I turn my gaze to the two girls and see Belladonna, younger and lanky. Her face and clothes were covered in seat and dirt. Her face set into a deep frown of concentration. I look at the other girl, lithe and willowy next to Bella. Her Golden hair and flush cheeks, I knew in a moment I was looking at Heather. Were Bella shuffled her feet and stumbled Heather skipped and almost danced about her sister. However Bella had more developed muscles and when she landed her blows, Heather had difficulty deflecting them. Then Bella disarms Heather, and we all tensed, except my dad who shouts out a, "Yes!" But Heather's quickness served her well. She doges and spins out of reach of Bella's blows. Then she gets closer, just enough to kick Bella's leg, landing her on her knee. Heather puts her in a headlock. However Belladonna flips her over on to her back knocking the air out of her.

"Yield!" Heather coughs, "I yield!"

We all clap at their presentation, "Come on sis," Bella extends her hand, "You may be a better shot, but hand to hand combat, I will always reign supreme!"

Heather takes her hand with a smirk, "Your hubris will one day get the better of you."

"All right you two, well done Bella." Henry shakes their hands, "Name your prize."

Bella looks at me, "Ma takes on Mom."

"Yeah!" Heather joins in.

I look at Regina who is staring at me over her cup with a glint in her eye, and shrug, "I'm game if you are dear."

Regina sets down her cup and rises from her seat, "I could use a diversion." She removes her sleeveless cloak tossing it aside. Her well formed curves and toned legs were clad in a soft black leather and her torso clad in a wrap oriental blouse of olive green with long loose sleeves. With each step down into the arena my heart would jump, blood was leaving my head and my hands twitched to take hold of those curves.

But as I looked again at the smirk upon her luscious lips, I replied to her remark, "Diversion? Do you call me a diversion madam?"

Melodious laughter rose from her throat, "My dear, diversion is what this will be for me, a challenge is what I will present to you."

"A challenge? No. Distraction? Yes, but never a challenge."

I take the staff Mulan hands me, "But Savior, her Majesty has won your last two sparing sessions."

"Don't remind me." I murmured back.

Regina takes gloves from Red all the while leaving me to stare at her posterior. "And that is how she beat you." Mulan remarked.

"Are you implying that I cheat to win Mulan?" Regina enquired.

"Never Majesty! But utilize a most clever strategy to obtain your victory." Mulan bows with a smile.

"Hey!" I hit her side, "You aren't suppose to help her!"

"I know a lost cause when I see one." She shrugged.

"Come dear." Regina takes her staff from Red and takes her position, "If you're finished talking."

"Beat her socks off Emma!" My mother shouts out.

"Make her work for it Regina!" My dad shouts to my wife.

The kids hoot and holler from the steps where they are perched. I take my stance and stare Regina down.

Regina made the first move swinging at my head, which I dogged effortlessly. And for the first few minutes of our sparring were like this, until Regina takes the butt of her staff and strikes my abdomen. I wince from the blow but with a growl I increase the speed and force of my blows. Now Regina, may look like a refined Queen, but she gave as good as she got. Until I took her left foot out from under her. With a thud she landed on her back but blocked my incoming low. But I hit her staff so hard mine broke. I back away, as she rose, and tossed my broken staff aside. I block and grab her staff and she responds by kicking me in my back causing me to land upon my knees. I gave a strong tug on the staff pulling her into my arms and I roll her onto her back and take the staff as I sat upon her hips.

I hold the staff across her chest, "Do you yield my queen?" I breathlessly grin down at her.

"Only to you my love." She smiled back.

I hear the children cheer and the others applauding our work. I help Regina rise and assist her in dusting off her clothes as a solid mass of dark curls slam into my side, "Hello my Nightshade, what did you think?"

"For a moment I thought Mom was going to win again."

"For a moment so did I." I kiss the ebony curls as Regina embraces Heather.

I look at her more closely, and her smile is just like Henry's, sweet and hopeful; with my Father's eyes, honest and true. Her hair was a perfect bright gold, with wisps kissing about her flushed round face.

"Well," says Henry, "Our little Nightshade might be just as fierce as Ma. But Heather will hand us all our rears with her mad archery skills."

"Only because she has had such an amazing teacher." My mother states with a grin.

"Well if they keep it up," I squeeze Belladonna's shoulder, "I think both of our girls will even give us a run for our money."

She looks up at me with a soft smile, "This is the best day of my life!"

I felt a pull as I wake up on the schoolroom floor holding Belladonna in my arms.

She rolls over in my arms and gives me the same smile as she did in the dream, "It really was the best day of my life and," with tears in her eyes, "it was our last as a family."

Regina POV

Something in my heart broke at the look that passed between Belladonna and Emma. The elevated joy combined with the deep sorrow at whatever vision had passed between them. Emma held her close as they both broke into tears. Sobs racked Belladonna's frame as Emma rocked her gently trying to sooth her sadness. We all waited quietly until Belladonna's stoic mask had once again settled on her face, "I'm sorry, I did not mean for that to happen." She cleared her throat and stood straightening her clothes. All of us could finally see the thin paper like walls she had been keeping in place. I didn't have to look at the others to know that we all finally understood the broken and deeply wounded girl before us. No longer a child, but still not quite a woman; she will forever be frozen in this shape, until the weight of the pain that she carries dissolves what is left of her strength. Charming did what every good grandfather does in such a moment as this; he reached out and took his granddaughter in his arms. He held her close to his heart, as if the warmth from his embrace would put back all the pieces that had fallen away. After a few moments she drew back her head and a smile pulled across her face, and she shinned so brightly up at him. It was in this moment I truly began to understand the Magic that is David. For a moment he brought forth sunlight to Belladonna's troubled mind. It was the gift he had passed on to Emma. I looked at Emma who still sat on the ground with a furrowed brow in deep thought.

"Emma?" Snow reached out to her daughter.

But Emma waved her off and stood on her own, "Let's get Belladonna back to the house. Mom, Dad, if you wouldn't mind cleaning this lot up with me; perhaps Mulan wouldn't mind escorting Aurora and my family back to our house. At least until we know what these guys wanted."

"What about Phillip? Will someone tell him where to find us?" Aurora asked.

"Don't worry." David assured her, "We will bring him to you."

I took Belladonna's arm as Henry took the other. "Are we ready?" I waved my hand and transported us all to my living room. Belladonna nearly collapsed in my arms, but with the help of Henry and Mulan we carried her upstairs to another guest bedroom.

"She was amazing." Mulan murmured as I tucked Belladonna in bed, "I have never in all my years seen moves like hers. Not in someone so young. She fought like a woman possessed, yet dispassionate."

I shook my head, "What kind of life have we forced upon her? She should be dreaming of her first love, not these torments. Her broken heart should be from the rejection of some suitor, not because she has lost her friends and family. She should be fighting with her sister over dresses not an overwhelming doom! what have we done to ask so much of one so young?" I fight back the tears.

"Surely this is not your fault! You would have done everything in your power to prevent it." Mulan offers.

"Then where am I?" I gesture to the room, "Why is she here all alone?" I fight back the downpour of tears.

"But She's not alone. We won't ever let her be alone." Henry speaks from the other side of the bed.

"I will go check on Aurora and the baby." Mulan pauses at the door, "Maybe she can change the future, maybe what has been won't really have to be. I mean she has already changed the future."

"How so?" I look at Mulan who is staring at Belladonna's sleeping form.

"Aurora and Phillip should have died today. I would have died too if she had not been there. She really is the daughter of the Savior."


	9. Chapter 9

Mulan POV

As I left Regina and Henry to look after the exhausted Belladonna, I moved downstairs towards the living room. I needed to see them, to ensure I had not imagined the last hour. I needed to touch them to know that they were still hear, that Belladonna's words had not come to pass. I walked down the stairs and as I reached the bottom I saw Aurora pacing back and forth to try and get little Phillip to sleep. My heart broke with the love I felt for the both of them. I tried to imagine the world without them in it. How empty and forlorn I must have become in Belladonna's memory. I took a deep breath. I would not become that person. I could not become that person, because the very soul preventing such a creation was swaying back and forth calming a teething toddler. She turned around and it was then I realized she was crying too. Her eyes locked onto mine and I was surprised to see such sorrow. "Aurora?" I made a move towards her with my hand out stretched.

But she shook her head and turned her body, still rocking Phillip, "No. Don't touch me." Her words were whispered, but that did not lessen the sting.

I halted just inside the living room doorway, "I don't understand. You are angry."

"Of course I'm angry!" she hissed, "We almost lost you today!"

I blinked a few times trying to comprehend her words...She was angry with me for having saved their lives? I became incensed, "I save your life...yours and Phillips, and you are angry with me?"

"No I am angry because you let yourself be killed trying to protect us! I have seen you block arrows with your sword...not your body!" she began to walk away from me to lay a slumbering baby down on a pallet she made on the floor out of pillows and blankets.

I choked at hearing her answer, "I'm sorry...what...How?...Tell me Princess, how should I have rescued you? Perhaps next time I can do so in a manner that won't offend you?"

"That's just it!" She walked back towards me getting in my face, "There wouldn't have been a next time! You were dead, or nearly..."

"I was trying to prevent your death! Belladonna warned me!"

"And in the process I almost lost you today! You are my best friend, not my husband."

The words hit home and she knew it. My eyes began to well up with tears but I could not look away from her, "A fact I am well aware of Princess." I hissed angrily.

I began to walk away but she grabbed me by my arm jerking me back, "My point being that if he were to die, I would find a way and a means to move on and live without him... I cannot say the same if I had lost you." For a second time I was shocked within the span of 5 minutes. "You are my best friend Mulan, I trust you with my life, with my son's life. But if you are gone, then I would be alone, truly alone, with no one to comfort me in my greatest sorrows." She releases my arm and takes my hand, breaking our eye contact, "I know your feelings for me...and I am sorry I cannot return them as you wish...but you must know that I do love you."

I sniffed as tears fell from my eyes, "I didn't think you knew."

"Of course I knew, you are my friend, I care for you, I watch you! I notice when you stare at me longer than anyone else, how your eyes follow me about a room. How that smile only beams when directed at my face...Mulan, I know."

I turned my head away in shame, "I should leave."

"Where would you go?" She cut me off from leaving, "You would run? Of all the things you are Mulan, cowardice is not one of them."

"I can't stay...if you know then Phillip knows...I can't be a cause of trouble between the two of you."

"How have you been trouble? Other than nearly getting yourself killed today. As I said you are my friend and little Phillip's guardian if something should ever happen to Phillip or myself."

I squeezed my eyes shut with the pain of such a thought, "For the love of heaven never let that happen!"

"It won't." She wrapped her arms about me in a tight embrace, "because you will always be there to keep us safe."

"Aurora?" I looked up to see Phillip standing in the doorway.

"Phillip..." I whispered as Aurora turned and ran to his arms.

I turned away not able to watch the exchange between them, instead I watched little Phillip sleeping so soundly on the blankets. It was uncanny how much he looked like his mother fast asleep. Even sharing her bright crystal blue eyes when he was awake. Many nights I had stayed awake just to watch over her as she slumbered. She was without a doubt the most enchanting thing I had ever beheld; and here quietly slumbering was a miniature copy...same brow, same nose...he even moaned and murmured in his sleep. Darling little Phillip.

"Mulan..." Phillip stretched out a hand, braking my concentration, "Thank you so much...once again we owe you our lives."

I looked my old friend in the eye and made the effort to give him a smile, "There is no debt, they are both very dear to me."

"As are you to us." Aurora smiled from Phillip's arm.

Emma POV

After sending the dwarfs over to clean up the messy schoolroom, and leaving mom and dad to handle the station, I at last found myself walking up the walk towards the home I now shared with Regina, Henry and Belladonna. My heart began to skip a beat. I stumbled and stopped as I looked up at the house...with its big door, white siding, large windows, and a light to guide your way inside. As a small child, in the system, I would dream of finding a home like this. A place where I would enter the front door to find people on the other side who were waiting on me to arrive, completing their family circle. It took 30 years and a curse to make it all happen, 30 years but I finally believe in the magic of happy endings. This is it, this is my happy ending. Not that the story is over...but no matter how it ends, this view and feeling of contentment is worth the 30 years of pain I had endured to get here. It was then the front door opened there stood Regina looking at me.

Concern lined her brow as she took in my stillness, "Emma? Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I nod with happy tears streaming down my face, "This is perfect!"

I almost laughed as she hurried down the walk towards me, concern and worry etched into that beautiful face. I watched as she forced control over her body, stopping short of wrapping her arms about me in an embrace. Instead stretched out a hand to enfold in mine... warm fingers threading their way through mine... and squeezing to reassure me that she was there if I wanted her. Such uncertainty flickered through her eyes. She didn't trust me yet...didn't trust us yet. So I kissed the fingers that held mine and gave a watery smile.

"Are you sure you are alright?" She asked in that velvet soothing voice.

"Yes I promise." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it? About what you saw today?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, "was it horrible?"

I realized she was talking about the vision Belladonna showed me. She thought that I was crying over what I saw in the vision. "Oh no!...I mean yes, I would like to talk about it...later. But um, I was thinking about something different that brought on the misty eyes." I waved my free hand with a laugh.

"What were you thinking about?" she whispered stepping back a little, keeping some distance between us, but holding onto my hand. I realized she was holding her breath. She was waiting for me to run. Not this time.

So I stepped up into her personal space pulling her hand to lay over my heart on my chest. "I was thinking of how perfect it is to finally come home." Her eyes welled up with tears, and I wiped them away before they fell down her cheeks. "Now, now, my queen...none of that. No tears."

"Some moments require tears." She sniffed and threw me back an obstinate gaze.

"Then if you must cry, let them only be happy tears." I smiled down at her as I wrapped my arms around her frame. The hand that had been laying over my heart moved up my neck and to the back of my head, slowly pulling me down. A triumphant grin spread across my face as I leaned in...

"MOMS?" The voice of our son jerks us apart, "Where are you?"

"Coming in just a second dear!" Regina shouted towards the house.

"Not anymore." I muttered.

"EMMA!" Regina smacked my arm with an appalled expression. However, it melted into a sexy, seductive grin. "You Miss Swan are a terrible influence."

I threw her back a cheesy grin, "Oh Madam Mayor... by the time I am through, we are going to be making laws just to break them."

"As the sheriff I would hope you would want to set a better example for the town on appropriate behavior."

"I'm the sheriff...there is no one to arrest me if I act up."

"Then I must inform you that as Mayor, I will have that authority."

"Why don't I just give you my handcuffs now and you can do just that."

Regina opened her mouth to reply when Henry shouted once again, "MOMS!"

"Oh saved by our son Miss Swan!" Regina walked back down the walk towards the house.

I grinned more to myself as I watched Regina's perfect posterior sway back and forth, "I just got lucky I guess."

She stopped and turn to look at me over her right shoulder with hooded eyes, "Not tonight you won't." She smirked as she walked back into the front door, and I stood there with my jaw hinged wide open.

Belladonna POV

I hobbled into the meeting room, in the town hall, supported by a cane and Ma's shoulder. I looked about at the individuals gathered to hear what I had to say. There was: Ma, Mom, Henry, Grandma, Grandpa, Granny, Red, Bell, Rumple, Grumpy, Blue Fairy, Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip. I looked about the round table and nod at each one with a careful smile. Some smiled back, some nodded, and others (Rumple) gave no acknowledgement at all. I moved towards the far end of the room unassisted by Ma and gestured to everyone, "Please be seated." As they sat I pulled the great velvet curtains closed darkening the room. With a wave of my hand I turned down the lights to a dim glow. "You are too disturbingly like Rumple when you do that." Grumpy grumbled.

"I dwarf..."Rumble growled, "look nothing like her."

I smirked, "Yes, we may both favor vest and dark colors, but I assure you I am far better looking." A twitter of laughter floated about the room.

"Belladonna, would you like a seat?" Mulan rose to offer me a chair.

"No! Please take your seat, I need you all to be able to share in these memories together." I gave her a half bow in acknowledgement.

"Memories, as in you will be showing us more than one?" Grandma spoke up, "But couldn't that be dangerous? Showing us the future?"

"I believe what your Grandmother means to say is, that we are worried about a time paradox." Grandpa said as she took Grandma's hand.

"There is much that will happen, most that will shock you, but the whole point is to change the future...to stop the end of our happy endings." I lean upon the cane, looking for my equilibrium. "The truth is I do not understand it all, but I was sent back by another for one purpose, to change the destruction of the Dark One."

"Rumple, you are trying to stop the death of Rumple?" Ma spoke into the silence.

"Yes, of all the Dark Ones he is the only one who abides by the rules, by not really abiding by the rules of Darkness. I don't understand it all, but that is how I heard it. All those after you, Rumple, collapse under the weight of the Darkness, creating chaos for the sake of chaos. Reaping destruction until there is nothing left but decay and death." Fear and sadness mixed on everyone's faces. Hands grasped hands each one searching for the other to anchor themselves into the present, as the future was a horror they weren't sure if they really wanted to know. "I know you are afraid, I know that you are unsure...and if you want, you can leave all this behind...I won't blame you. Knowing the future casts a shadow on even the happiest moments." I look over at Ma. "But it is for those moments that I won't let go, not yet. I will fight...I won't give in, because I swore to you, to all of you, that I would find a way to bring back our happy ending. But I need your help." I looked around the table.

"I will help you." Henry, ever true, stood with a determined smile on his face.

"As will we." Mom and Ma stood together.

"And us!" Grandma and Grandpa stood.

"If there is going to be a battle, the dwarfs won't miss it." Grumpy stood.

"Nor will the Fairies leave any to chance." Blue rose.

"You can count us in!" Phillip and Aurora stood.

"I got your back." Red grinned with a swagger.

"It would be my honor to follow you to whatever end." Mulan stood.

"I will do whatever I can to assist you." Bell stood.

"I'm an old woman...too old to be fighting in yet another battle...but if what you say is true...Then I will be happy to help." Granny stood next to Red.

All looked at Rumple who remained in his chair. He sat pensive, "I more than anyone knows how slippery the future can be... but let's see what you have... and if it can be a sensible direct plan, then I will be glad to assist in altering a future where I don't exist." He stood with his piercing gaze directed at me.

I didn't blink, I held his gaze until Bell took his attention.

I walked about the table looking at each person, "Then let's get started." I took a dream catcher out of my jacket and with a spin threw it into the center of the table...


End file.
